Monsters And Heroes
by tina m 1978
Summary: The only witness to the murder of a Marine is a fourteen-year-old girl whose Father Gibbs arrested eight years before. they must protect her and her four-year-old sister. WARNING: contains spanking of child and teen in later posts.
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 1

SUMMARY: The only witness to the murder of a Marine is a fourteen-year-old girl, whose Father Gibbs arrested eight years before. The team must protect her and her four-year-old sister.

WARNING: Will contain the spanking of a minor child and teen in later posts.

WARNING: Contains reference to past child abuse. Not real graphic, but still disturbing. (Which any aspect of child abuse is disturbing.)

WARNING: Contains a few swear words, but no more then in the actual show.

Fourteen-year-old Christina Ritter sat on the bed in her hotel room and watched her four-year-old sister, Amanda, sleep beside her. The younger girl was curled up, clinging a worn stuffed teddy bear to her chest. The older girl gently kissed her sister on the forehead and sighed.

The two had been in the hotel for the past week, and she knew it was time to move on. They never stayed at one place more then a week, they had to keep on the move. They had been living from one hotel to another for the past six months, since the death of their Mother.

After the woman's death, the girls were supposed to be split up, sent to different group homes. But Chris, as she preferred to be called, wasn't about to let them be separated. They were all each other had left and she was determined to keep them together.

Chris was a computer wizard and used her laptop to hack into hotel computers, then she'd enter false information and reserve a room. Then she'd go to the desk and tell them that her Dad had a meeting and that he wanted her to get the key to the room. So far it had worked very nicely.

Chris made money by picking pockets, a skill one of Mom's many boyfriends taught her. She was pretty good at it.

The younger girl woke up and looked up at her with a smile.

"Morning, Mandy."

"Morning." She said with a yawn.

"Go ahead and get dressed, I'll go grab some breakfast."

"'kay."

Chris left the room and headed across the street to a McDonalds, she got their food and then hurried back to the room. She hated leaving Mandy alone, even if it was only for a few moments. When she got back, Mandy had changed into a purple dress with lace outlining the neck.

"Will you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Sure, after breakfast." Was Chris's replay.

"We need to leave today." Chris said, as they started eating.

"Where to?"

"Not sure yet."

"Can we go to Texas?" the younger girl asked with a smile.

"Why Texas?"

"Cause of horses." The four-year-old answered.

"They have gorses in other places."

"Can we get a horse?"

"Honey, a horse can't stay in a hotel room."

"Oh." Mandy looked disappointed, then smiled and said, "We could get a house."

"Not right now, Honey. Now finish your breakfast."

"'Kay."

After breakfast, Chris and Mandy brushed their teeth. Then Chris grabbed a brush and some hair ribbons and sat on the bed, Mandy sat in front of her. The fourteen-year-old gently brushed out her sister's hair and braided it into a thick braid.

The two girls looked a lot alike in the face, but they were very different. Mandy had long and thick red hair, that came to the middle of her butt. A splash of freckles covered her face. Her green eyes was filled with love and trust. The youngest Ritter sister preferred to wear dresses and have tea parties.

Chris had very short red hair, just a little longer then a military cut. She also had green eyes, and a few light freckles. Chris always wore jeans and tee-shirts. The older girl lost her trust in people a long time ago. She tried her best to shield her sister from the reality that the world was full of evil, but sometimes it was very hard.

"You're all set." Chris said once she was done. "Go and grab the stuff out the bathroom, I'll get the stuff in here."

They didn't have much to pack. Chris had a laptop computer, two pairs of jeans, a couple tee-shirts, and a cell phone. The computer had internet access, which she obtained by hacking into the internet company's computers. She did it four months ago, and it had not been discovered yet. The same was for the phone. It was free and very hard to trace.

Mandy had two dresses, a pair of pink pants, a pink shirt, her teddy bear, some coloring books, crayons, and a few story books. They also had tooth paste, tooth brushes, hair brush, and hair ribbons.

After packing everything into two backpacks, one blue jean and one Power Puff Girls, they left he hotel.

"There's a bus stop a few block from here." Chris said. "We could hope a bus and see where it takes us."

"Cool." Mandy saw the whole thing as an adventure, and Chris hoped she would stay seeing it like that. She didn't want the child to know that they could be caught at any moment. That Mandy would be sent to a group home and that Chris would be sent to Juvenile Hall. She didn't want her to know that they were totally screwed.

They made it to the bus stop and walked around for a few minutes, until one was ready to pull out. The two girls slipped behind the man taking tickets and entered the bus, but they were seen.

"Alright, out you get." The ticket taker said.

"Get ready to run." Chris told Mandy as they were exiting the bus.

Chris stood in front of the angry man and smiled. "Problem?" she asked.

Before the man could answer, Chris kicked him hard in the groin and her and Mandy took off running. The man doubled over and was in no shape to pursue the fleeing kids.

They ran into the bus terminal and over to some benches, where a group of preschoolers were taking a tour. Chris smiled at their luck of finding the tour.

"Listen." She said, kneeling in front of the girl. "Follow the tour, stay with them. I will be right back."

"'Kay."

Chris kissed her cheek, then stood and rushed off. She had to find another way onto a bus, and she knew one teen walking around would cause less notice then a teen and little girl. Since security was looking for them.

The fourteen-year-old saw two guards walking towards her and ducked into the nearest door, which turned out to be the men's room.

"Great." She mumbled, hurrying into a stall before she was seen. Chris stood on the toilet incase the guards saw her and started to check the stalls. She peeked out between the gapes in the door, trying to make sure no one was there. She saw two men enter the restroom and stand in front of the door of the stall.

The teen got curious when she saw that one of then men was peeking under the doors to the stalls to see if anyone was there. The other man had not moved. The first man moved back in front of the second man and Chris could his reflection in the mirror. She could also see the gun in the man's hand.

"You had to be a hero." The gunman said. "You had to try to save the world."

"You can't get away with this, Brant." The second man said. "The police will find you."

The gunman didn't respond to the statement, he just pointed the gun at the man and pulled the trigger. Chris didn't hear the gunshot, but she saw the man slump to the floor and saw the blood that splattered the wall.

Chris covered her mouth with a hand to stop the gasp of surprise.

"Goodbye hero." The man said, then left the bathroom.

Chris slowly opened the door, peeking out and not seeing anyone except the dead man. She knelt beside to check on him. He was dressed in a Marine Lieutenant's uniform. He was still alive, but not by much. Chris pulled her backpack off and pulled a tee-shirt from it, then applied it to man's chest.

"Take it easy, Man." She said, using her other hand to pull her phone out of her pocket. "Hold on."

She called 911.

"What is your emergency?" A female voice asked over the phone.

"A man was shot in the men's room of the bus station on Madison Street. He was shot in the chest."

"Is the man still alive?"

"Yeah, but he's not good."

"Apply pre…"

"I am."

"Help is on the way, what is your name?"

Chris hung up the phone.

The man's eyes fluttered opened.

"It's okay." Chris said. "Help is on the way."

The man's eyes closed and Chris knew he was dead.

Chris knelt there for a few moment, still holing the bloody tee-shirt to the dead man's chest. The door opening broke her out of her trance.

"What the hell?" A man asked in shock as he entered the bathroom.

Chris stood and ran past the startled man, leaving her backpack behind.

To Be Continued. What do you think? Please let me know.

I promise the NCIS gang will be in the next post and it will be longer. I will have it posted tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 2

Chris ran from the bathroom and through the terminal, gaining surprised looks. It took the teen a few moments to realize that the reason for the looks was that her hands and shirt were drenched in blood. She saw her sister and ran to her.

"Come on, Mandy."

The younger girl looked at her with wide eyes. "What happened?"

Before Chris could answer, she saw several guards rushing towards her. She turned to run, but her path was blocked by more guards. "Take it easy." One of the guards said, reaching out and taking her arm. "You need to come with us."

Chris had no choice, her and Mandy were lead to an office. Then they were left alone.

"What happened?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing."

"You're bleeding." Mandy cried.

"It's not mine."

"Who's is it?" Mandy was crying hard now, she was scared and confused.

"A man was hurt." Chris said, squatting down in front of her little sister. "And I tried to help him."

"Is he okay?"

"No, he died. Now I need you to calm down, we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

The teen stood up and walked over to the window, wiping her hands on the curtain. She eased the window open and the two girls climbed out.

Tony walked into the bullpen and saw that Ziva and Tim were already there.

"You are late." Ziva announced.

"No I'm not, I'm right on time." Tony said.

"You're late DiNozzo." Gibbs said, as he walked by on his way to his desk. "Let's roll."

"A new case?" McGee asked.

"A dead Marine was found at a bus station."

The team headed out, arriving at the bus station in less then half an hour. Ducky arrived shortly after, him and Palmer were examining the body.

"What do you know?" Gibbs asked the chief of security for the bus station.

"A man named Gerald Hays came into the bathroom and saw a young girl knelt beside the dead man. He believes she was trying to stop the bleeding with that shirt. She bolted and met up with a younger girl, about four/ my men took them to an office and told them to wait there while they secured the scene."

"They still there?"

"No. They climbed out of the window."

Gibbs stepped closer to the man and put his nose mere inches from his. "You let the only person who knows what happened slip out of a window?" His voice was low and the other man swallowed hard.

"I…I didn't know they would run. There was a guard posted outside."

"That pack the girl's?"

"I think so."

Gibbs glared at him a minute longer, then turned and picked up the pack. Inside he found a laptop, toiletry items, and clothes.

"Time of death Ducky?"

"About forty five minutes ago."

"Cause of death?"

"My guess is the bullet in his chest, but I will know for sure once we get him on the table. The shirt was still covering the wound, but it did no good. The damage was too great."

"Was the shooter taller or shorter then the Marine?" Gibbs asked.

"Boss." McGee, who had been taking pictures, asked. "You think the girl killed him?"

"I don't know, McGee. That's why I'm asking."

"There's no exit wound." Ducky said. "So I won't know that until I do the autopsy, and track the bullet's path."

"DiNozzo, I want the security tapes. All of them."

"On it Boss."

An hour later, Gibbs and Tony were at Camp Hystead.

"Agent Gibbs." A tall man in his late fifties said, as he walked towards the two men. "I'm Colonel Beads, I was told you wanted to see me."

"We're here about Lieutenant George Maynard."

"He's on leave, not due back until tomorrow."

"He'll be later then that." Tony said, which earned him a glare from Gibbs.

"What do you mean?" Beads asked.

"Lieutenant Maynard was killed this morning, shot to death."

"Who did it?"

"We're not sure yet, what can you tell us about him?"

"He's a good man, and a great Marine. He earned a Silver Star over seas last year, saved all his men's lives. They were under heavy fire and Maynard broke cover and took out the snipers."

"What about his personal life?"

He had a girl friend, a nurse over at Bethesda. They've been dating for a few weeks. Other then that, I'm not sure. He was a good man, but not real sociable."

"Got a name for the girlfriend?"

"Nancy something, he's got a picture of her over his rack."

"We need to check his rack and his locker."

"Of course."

The man lead them to Maynard's locker, which turned up no evidence. Then to his rack, which also had no clues. They did find a picture of the man's girlfriend.

"Call Ziva and have her meet you at the hospital, find out what the girlfriend knows."

"On it Boss."

Gibbs went back to NCIS and down to Abby's lab, where Abby and McGee were.

"Tell me you found out something." He said.

"We found something." Abby said, a little nervously. "But you're not going to like it."

Gibbs said nothing, just waited for her to continue.

"All the blood was the Lieutenant's."

"And."

"And we identified the girl. We watched the video footage." She hit a few buttons on the keyboard and the video started playing on the plasma.

"They the girls are running into the station." McGee said, as he saw them. "The older girl leaves the younger one with a tour group, then ducks into the bathroom."

"We figured she saw a guard heading her way." Abby cut in. "There goes the Lieutenant and anther man."

"We can't see the man's face." McGee said.

"A few minutes later." Abby said. "The man leaves, still can't see his face. Then Hays enters, and the girl runs. She meets up with the other girl. Then they are caught by the guards and taken into the office."

"Show the girl's faces." Gibbs said, something about them looked very familiar.

The two girl's appeared on the plasma.

"Look at the oldest, Gibbs." Abby said. "And think eight years ago."

"Christina Ritter." He said. "I arrested her Dad eight years ago for stealing weapons from a Naval base in order to sell to the highest bidder. He blew up a building full of innocent people as a demonstration of how well the Bazookas worked. Killed twenty eight people, wounded another forty three. He was killed in prison by another inmate before his trial."

"We pulled all the information on Christina." McGee said. "It's not good."

"She went through pure Hell Gibbs." Abby said. "After her Dad was killed, her Mom started doing drugs and hanging out with several men. According to the child services report, a lot of the men used her for a punching bag. Her sister, Amanda, is four."

"The child services report also said that since her birth, Christiana was the one who took care of her. According to child services, many of the beatings that Christina took was due to her protecting Amanda." Tim said.

"Their Mom died six months ago, and the girls were supposed to be sent to separate group homes." Abby added. "But they split, haven't been heard of since."

"How did they survive on the streets for six months?" Gibbs asked, still looking at the pictures of the girls.

"I went through her hard drive." Abby said. "Christina is a genius. She hacks into hotel computers and books rooms with false information. She even hacked into a internet company's system to get free internet."

"The 911 call from a cell phone." McGee said. "One that bounces around from tower to tower, all over the city. It's like the internet, she hacked into the phone company's computers. This kid is smart."

"This kid is a witness to a murder, she's got to be terrified."

"You think she'll go to the police?" Tim asked.

"No." Was Gibbs' answer. "The last time she trusted a cop, she was betrayed."

"How?" Abby asked.

"She was six, I asked her where her Dad was and she told me. She trusted me. I arrested him, and he was killed two weeks later."

"You had to arrest him." Tim said.

"I know." Gibbs still stared at the picture. "Try telling that to a six-year-old who worshiped her Daddy. Last time I saw her, she called me a Bastard and kicked me in the groin."

"I'm sure she understands now tha…." Abby started.

"She thinks he's innocent." Gibbs said. "Can you put a trace on her phone?'

"Already did, Boss." McGee said. "If she makes a call or logs on the phone's internet, we'll know."

Tony and Ziva walked to the nurses desk and recognized one of the nurses from the picture that Maynard had. They showed the woman their ids.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure." She said, confused. She lead them to an empty examine room.

"Is this about George?" she asked. "I mean, NCIS deals with Navy right?"

"I'm sorry." Tony said. "Lieutenant Maynard was killed this morning."

"No." she said, sinking into a chair, her eyes tearing up. "How?"

"He was shot." Ziva said.

"Some kind of accident?" the woman asked. "I..I thought they were careful about that training stuff."

"It wasn't an accident." Tony said. "He was murdered."

"Who?"

"We don't know yet. What can you tell us about him."

"He was a good man, he was proud to be a Marine."

"Did he have any enemies?" Ziva asked.

"Just Bryant."

"Who's he?" Tony asked.

"He's a lowlife drug dealer who supplies local high schools. George does a lot of volunteer work for anti-drug activities, him and Bryant had a few run ins." She started crying. "I can't believe he's gone."

Chris and Mandy went back to the hotel. They were not due to check out for another two days.

"Why are we here?" Mandy asked. "I thought we was leaving."

"We will. Stay in here, I'm going to shower."

Chris went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she undressed and stepped into it. As the water cascaded over her body, washing away the blood, the teen dropped to her knees and cried. She had no idea what to do now. She knew the man who killed the Marine would come after her if he found out she saw it. And she doubted that he would have a problem killing her and Mandy.

She knew she couldn't go to the police, they would arrest her and take Mandy away from her. She had no where to go.

To Be Continued.

What do you think? I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 3

That afternoon, Tony and Ziva walked into a rundown apartment building and headed to the second floor. They were looking for James Bryant. They found the right apartment and Tony knocked on the door, it was opened by a man in his early twenties with long hair and reddened eyes. They could tell that the man was almost high.

"James Bryant?" Tony asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Agent Tony DiNozzo, Officer Ziva David. Were NCIS." They showed him their ID.

"What's NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigation Services." Ziva answered. "We would like to ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"The murder of Lieutenant George Maynard." Tony said. "We were told that you two had a few run ins."

"That nosy jar head kept poking his nose into my business."

"So you killed him?" Tony asked.

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Where were you this morning?" Tony asked.

"Here."

"Any witnesses?"

"No. any more questions and you can ask my lawyer." Then he slammed the door shut.

"He's hiding something." Ziva said.

"Ya think?"

"Should we break the door down and arrest him?"

"We don't have proof. Not yet."

Gibbs walked into autopsy and saw that Ducky and Palmer were in the middle of the autopsy of Maynard.

"What ya got Duck?" he asked.

"Cause of death was a 45 slug, I sent it up to Abby for ballistics. From the path of the bullet, I'd say the shooter was about the same height as our Lieutenant."

Gibbs' phone rung and he answered it, then hung up.

"Abby has something."

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and found her and McGee working at the computer, he handed a Caff-Pow to her.

"Thanks Gibbs."

"What have you got?"

"We think we know where Christina and Amanda are." McGee said. "We dove deeper into her laptop and found that she booked a room at a hotel on Baker Street, it's booked for a couple more days. They may have gone back there."

"Let's go."

Gibbs and McGee left, heading towards the hotel.

"Christiana is really intelligent." McGee said, as Gibbs drove. "How much trouble do you think she'll be in, with the hacking and stuff?"

"Not sure. It's her first offence, so probably probation."

"She's got a real bright future, she can go far."

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and the two men exited the car. The door to the room was locked, so Gibbs picked it. Walking inside they saw that the girls were not there.

"They'll be back." Gibbs said, nodding towards a child's backpack on the bed. "What is a Power Puff Girl?"

"Not sure Boss. Do we wait?"

"Yeah, wait here. I'm going to talk to the manager."

After her shower, Chris realized that she didn't have a shirt to wear except one that was covered in blood. she wrapped a towel around her chest, then her and Mandy left. They went to the hotel's laundry room, there was only one woman inside the room. The girls hid outside until the woman left without her clothes, it took about half an hour.

Chris quickly opened the only dryer that was going and smiled when she saw a red tee-shirt. It was big on her, but it would work.

They made their way back to the room and went in, they were startled to see a man sitting on one of the beds.

"Who the Hell are you?" Chris asked, stepping in front of her sister.

"Agent Tim McGee." Tim showed them his ID "NCIS."

"Damn." Chris mumbled. She grabbed her sister's arm and made a run for the door, but Tim anticipated the move. He made it to the door first and blocked her exit.

"It's okay, Christina. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"You know a rat bastard by the name of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes, he's my boss."

"You have my sympathy."

"I need you two to come with me."

"Sure, I just need to use the bathroom first." She walked towards the bathroom, with Mandy behind her.

"One at a time." Tim said. "I don't want you two sneaking out another window."

"Wait here, Mandy." Chris walked into the bathroom, a couple minutes later she ran out.

"There's a spider in there!" she yelled, breathing hard. "Please get it out."

"A spider?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, a huge one. Please, I really have to pee."

Okay, I'll get it out. Stand over there." He pointed to the far wall. He didn't want them to make another run for the door.

Tim walked into the bathroom and looked around, but found no spider. He was about to ask where it was when the bathroom door was slammed shut. Tim tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge. "Not funny, girls." He called out. "Now let me out."

As soon as he entered the bathroom, Chris slammed the door shut and used one of the straight back chairs around the small table to jab under the knob. With a smile, she grabbed Mandy's back pack and they headed for the door.

Chris was about to reach for the handle, when the door was opened. There stood Gibbs. He looked at the girls, then at the blocked bathroom door and smiled. He knew Tony would never let McGee live that down.

"Christina." Tim's voice called out. "Please open the door, let me out."

"Hello, Christina." Gibbs said.

The fourteen-year-old's eyes flashed with anger and she aimed a kick towards the man's groin, but Gibbs saw it coming and stepped back. The kick missed.

"Settle down." The man said. "Now." His voice was gentle, but firm.

Gibbs knelt down and got eye level with the younger sister. "My name's Jethro."

Chris grabbed the phone by the table by the door and swung it at the man's head. Gibbs saw it coming, but did not have to move. It connected and he fell to the floor, the girls ran past him and out the door.

Gibbs staggered to his feet and walked outside, but the girls were gone. He walked to the bathroom and removed the chair. Opening the door, he saw the bottom half of his youngest agent. Tim had tried to climb out the window, but had gotten stuck.

"Christina, is that you?" Tim asked.

"No, it's me." Gibbs said.

"Boss, the girls came back."

"I know."

"Where are they now?"

"Gone."

"Can you help me get unstuck?"

Sorry it's short, I will post more soon. I want to thank everyone for the kind feedback, I am glad you are enjoying the story.


	4. Chapter 4

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 4

Chris and Mandy stopped running after they ducked into an alley, Mandy was breathing hard and crying.

"Why did you hurt him, Chris?" She asked, looking at her sister in confusion.

"We had to get away."

"Why?"

Chris knelt in front of her sister. "Trust me, Mandy. I know all of this is scary, I'm scared too. But you have to trust me."

"I do."

Chris stood up and took her hand, then they walked down the ally, looking for a place to rest. Seeing Gibbs again brought up old feelings for Chris. She once trusted him, once thought he was a good man who wanted to help. Who wanted to protect her and her Dad, but he had betrayed her.

He asked her where her Dad was, and she told him. She told him so he could help him, but he didn't help him. He arrested him, accused him of horrible things. Accused him of being a monster, but he wasn't a monster. He was her Daddy.

Her Dad died with people still thinking he was a monster, that was Gibbs' fault. She had suffered a lot because of Gibbs. Her Mom turned to drugs and alcohol because of what he did. Chris had suffered through countless beatings and had been belittled and degraded. She had to grow up faster then any child should have too, had to raise Mandy on her own. Had to provide shelter, clothes, food, and guidance to the little girl. It was all Gibbs' fault. And now he was in her life again, after eight years.

Chris knew the right thing to do was to go to NCIS and tell them what she knew about the murder of that Marine. He was a human being, he deserved justice. But she couldn't. she couldn't face Gibbs, not after what he did. Gibbs robbed her of her childhood, robbed her Mom of her self respect, and robbed her Dad of his life. He destroyed everything and everyone that she knew and loved.

Now all she had was Mandy, and she would be damned if she let that monster hurt her. She had to protect Mandy, had to keep Gibbs away from her.

"Where are we going?" Mandy's voice snapped the teen out of her thoughts. She smiled down at the little girl.

"Not sure, just somewhere else."

"Where those men bad?"

"Who?"

"At the hotel."

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

"I'll explain later."

Chris was looking at her sister and not paying attention to where shew as going, she passed a dumpster with a jarggered edge and the metal cut into her side.

"Owww!" She jumped and grabbed her side, which was bleeding. There was a large hole in her tee-shirt.

"Great." She mumbled, pulling the shirt up to inspect the damage to her side. "I am not having any luck with clothes lately.

"You're hurt." Mandy said.

"Just a scratch."

"It's bleeding."

"Don't worry,. I've got plenty of blood left in me."

Chris noticed that the cut wasn't too deep, and was about an inch long. She knew she didn't have stitches, but was a little worried about an infection. The dumpster, along with the entire alley, was filthy.

"Plan of action." She said. "We find a place to stash you, then I do a little shopping."

"What kind of shopping?"

"Clothes and some medicion for my cut."

"Can I come?"

"No."

"Please." She gave her sister her best puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please."

"No."

Mandy pouted, but Chris didn't budge on the subject. She knew she had to steal the stuff and didn't her little sister to be any part of it. She was the thief, not Mandy. Mandy would never have to steal anything, she'd make sure to thet.

McGee walked to his desk and frowned when he did not see his report where he had left it.

"You were really stuck in a window Probie?" Tony asked. Him and Ziva were at Tony's desk, reading his report.

"Give me back my report Tony." McGee said.

"A spider?" Ziva asked. "You fell for it?"

"She was convincing." McGee defended himself. "And girls are afraid of spiders."

"Really." Ziva said, walking towards him and looking him in the eyes. "Do you think I am afraid of spiders?"

"No." McGee answered, a little nervous.

"I am a girl."

"Y…you are a Mossod Officer."

"She really hit Gibbs on the head with a phone?" Tony asked.

"Yes DiNozzo, she did." Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen.

"Hi Boss." Tony said, throwing the report onto McGee's desk.

Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge. "Ziva, with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked, as she too grabbed her gun and badge.

"Social Services, see what we can find out. DiNozzo, take McGee and check with the group home that they were at."

"On it Boss."

Gibbs and Ziva walked into a crowded and noisy building where everyone was either talking on phones, typing on computers, rushing around, or all three.

They walked over to the first desk they came too and showed their badges to the middle aged woman sitting behind it. She glanced at the badges, then went back to typing on her computer. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We need to talk to Denise Holms." Gibbs said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked, without looking up.

"No, but it's important."

"If you will leave your name and number, I'll have her call you." Still she didn't look up from her computer.

"You will tell her now." Gibbs was losing his patience with this woman. "It's official business."

"So is what she's doing now. And what I'm doing."

Gibbs glared at the woman, but it didn't do any good since she still hadn't looked up.

"I want to speak with her now, or I will bring in a team of agents and interview the entire building. That will take hours……"

"Go ahead." The woman cut him off, still not looking up from her typing. "If you're stupid enough to risk the well being of the hundreds of children that we are currently working on finding places for just because you are as impatient as a two-year-old, then go right ahead."

Gibbs turned up the glare and Ziva was a little afraid that his head was about to explode. She laid a card down on the woman's desk. "Please have her call as soon as possible; the lives of two young girls are in danger."

Gibbs and Ziva left, Gibbs still furious.

"I hope DiNozzo and McGee are having better luck." Gibbs said.

Tony and Tim walked to the door of a large two story house. The yard was littered with children's toys and two swing sets. Tony knocked on the door and an older woman answered it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

The two men showed her their badges.

"Agent Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee, Ma'am." Tony said. "We need to asked you a few questions about two sisters who used to live here."

"Please come in." she said. "I'm Ida Edison." She lead them into a small office and sat behind the desk, Tony and Tim sat down on a sofa.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen." She said. "But I don't know what NCIS stands for."

"A lot of people don't, Ma'am." Tony said. "We're used to it. It stands for Naval Criminal Investigating Services."

"And you wanted to know about two girls that lived here?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They were only here for a few days, names are Christina and Amanda Ritter."

"Oh yes, I remember them." She said sadly. "Are they alright?"

"We believe Christina witnessed a crime." Tony said, not wanting to give many details. "We need to locate them."

"I'm afraid I can't be of any help, I haven't seen them since they ran away. You see, this place is only for short term care. Children only stay here for a little while until they can find more permanent placement. Chris and Mandy were to be split up, sent to two separate places."

"Can you tell us anything about them?" Tony asked.

"They are sweet children, but Chris had a temper. Mandy is a delightful child, full of trust and wonder. She knows that there is evil in the world, but she also knows that her sister will protect her."

"Do you have any idea where they would go? Anyone who they trust?"

"Chris doesn't trust anyone, she has no one to turn too."

The men thanked her for her time, then left.

"We have to find them, Tony." Tim said after they were on the road.

"I know, Probie." Tony agreed.

An hour later, they were all back at the bullpen.

"Hey, Boss." McGee said. "I finished pulling up Bryant's record. His first arrest was when he was seventeen and stole a car, his last was seven months ago. That arrest was for selling drugs outside a local high school, and for assaulting Lieutenant Maynard. Maynard was there talking at a NROCT program and saw Bryant selling the drugs. He called the police, and then placed the man under citizen's arrest. Bryant attempted to fight his way out, but was no match for Maynard. When the police got there, Bryant was sitting on the sidewalk with his feet and hands bound. According to the report, Maynard subdued him without swinging a single punch. He spent six months in jail."

"That's a motive." Tony said.

"Then bring him in." Gibbs said. "Take McGee with you."

The two men grabbed their gear, then left. A few moments later, Ziva's phone rung.

"That was Ms. Holms." Ziva said as she hung up. "She said if you wish to speak with her, she will be at the Lincoln Park on Reeks Street in twenty minutes."

"Let's go."

Tony and Tim went to Bryant's apartment building and Tony knocked. Bryant opened the door.

"What now?" he asked Tony. Then he looked at McGee, "Take him back wherever you got him from and bring the chick back."

"James Bryant." Tony said. "You are under arrest for the murder of Lieutenant George Maynard."

Bryant tried to slam the door shut, but Tony stepped through before he could. Bryant took a swing at him, but Tony ducked. Then he slammed the man into the wall and cuffed him.

"I didn't dot it, man." Bryant shouted. "I didn't shot that nosy nark."

"McGee." Tony said, "Did I mention Maynard being shot?"

"No you did not."

"I didn't think so."

"Um, that chick must have said so." Bryant tried to sound convincing.

"Don't think so."

"I want a lawyer."

Gibbs and Ziva walked towards a picnic bench were a young woman was sitting. She was wearing a skirt suite and her hair was pinned up.

"Ms Holmes?" Gibbs asked.

"That's right, you must be Agent Gibbs."

"That's right, this is Officer David."

"I was planning on meeting you about six months ago." The woman told Gibbs.

"Six months?"

"That was when I met Chris and Mandy. Mandy opened up quite freely, but not Chris. About the only thing I got out of her was her hatred towards you. I assume it is them that you are here to discuss."

"Yes."

"But why now?"

"We think Christina witnessed to murder of a Lieutenant." Gibbs said.

The woman shook her head sadly. "That child just can't seem to catch a break."

"We have to find them." Gibbs said. "We're not sure if the murderer knows that there was a witness, if he does then the girls are in danger."

"I will help anyway I can, but I have no idea where they are."

"What about Amanda's Father?" Gibbs asked.

"No one seems to know, her Mother didn't even know."

"What can you tell us about them?" Ziva asked.

"It's a sad story." The woman started, then something on the playground caught her attention. "Frank, do not put sand down your sister's shirt." then she turned back to Gibbs and Ziva. "Sorry about that. Frank and Annie just lost their parents in an accident, they have been copped up inside the child welfare building for the past three days. I brought them out here to some fresh air."

"You're job must keep you busy." Gibbs said, looking at the two kids she was referring too. The boy looked about five and the girl about seven.

"You have no idea. Now back to why you came here. I met the girls six months ago, right after their Mom died in an overdose. Christina was distant and angry, she hardly said a word. Mandy told me a lot. She said that Chris was the one who cared for her, she hardly ever saw her Mom. And when she did, she always had a different man with her. Some of the men hit Chris."

"No one caught the abuse earlier?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I had her medical records pulled. Between the age of seven and fourteen she has had five broken ribs, a broken nose, a broken arm, and a concussion. Each time she went to different hospitals and all the incident were reported as accidents."

"What about Mandy?" Ziva asked.

"Mandy said she was never hit, Chris saw to that. When someone gets mad at Mandy and tries to hurt her, Chris steps in and takes the beating."

"Do they have any relatives?" Gibbs asked. "Anyone that they could turn to?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea where they would go?"

"No. like I said, Chris wouldn't open up." She looked into Gibbs eyes and said, "Please do not take this the wrong way. Chris believes that her Dad was innocent and that you set him up to further your career. She blames you for everything. She won't go to the cops for help, she knows that they will call you. And that you will take away the only stable thing in her life. Her sister."

Tears started forming in her eyes and she quickly wiped them. "I'm sorry, I…I know I shouldn't let the children get personal."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked. "In your career, it's when you don't take it personal that you should throw in the towel."

The woman smiled and said. "You're right. I guess that applies in your career also."

Gibbs and Ziva thanked the woman, then left.

Hope you like it. More to come soon, maybe tonight or in the morning. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 5

The girls went to a small park that had several stores surrounding it and went over to the swings.

"Stay here, Honey." Chris said. She didn't want to leave her alone, but she also didn't want her seeing her steal. She had done her best to shield her little sister from that. "Do not move."

"Kay."

Chris kissed her forehead, then jogged across the street to a small clothing store. She went in and stated looking for some clothes, being careful to stay out of the line of view from the clerk. Lucky for Chris, the clerk was a teenage girl who seemed more interested in the magazine she was flipping trough.

Chris found a black tee-shirt and another pair of jeans, then slipped into the dressing room and put them on. She carried her old clothes to the back of the store and dropped them into a trash can. Then she found a pair of purple pants and matching tee shirt that would fit Mandy, she also found a black tote bag. She put the clothes in the bag, and smiled when she noticed that the teen behind the counter was still engrossed in her magazine.

Chris looked around some more and found another suite of clothes for each of them, then walked out of the store. The clerk never looked up. Chris looked across the road and saw Mandy still swinging. She jogged back across the street and left the bag with her sister. Then she went into a large drug store.

She quickly found a tube of Neosporin, a roll of medical tape, and a pack of gaze. All of which she stuffed into her pockets, then she left the store. She went back to the park, then the two sisters went into bathroom at the park.

"I'm hungry." Mandy said, after they were inside.

"We'll get something in a minute." Chris promised.

She lifted up her shirt and looked at the cut.

"that looks bad." Mandy said.

"Naw, it's nothing." Chris said, as she gently rubbed the Neosporin on it. But she was little concerned that the cut was red and tender, even on the skin surrounding it. After applying the cream, she taped a piece of gauze onto it.

"All better." She smiled at Mandy. "I picked you a couple suites of clothes too, pull the dress off."

Mandy pulled the dress off and Chris held up the purple pants suite and a pink pants suite.

"Pink." Mandy smiled.

Chris helped her change, then they left the bathroom.

"I'll book us a hotel room and then we can order room service."

"You don't have your computer." Mandy reminded her.

"I have internet on my phone."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs walked into the integration room and Bryant looked up.

"I want my lawyer." The man said.

"You'll get a lawyer." Gibbs said, sitting across from the man. "When I say you can."

"I didn't kill that jar head."

"Then how did you know he was shot?"

"Lucky guess."

Gibbs slammed both palms down hard on the table, making Bryant jump. "Answer the question!" He bellowed in his best Gunny voice. "Why did you shot Lieutenant Maynard?"

"I didn't." the man said, nervously licking his lips.

"Then the 45 that my agents found at your apartment won't be a match?" Gibbs asked in a low voice. "And I won't find gun powder residue on your hands?"

"I…I fired it recently." He stammered.

"Did you know that a slug can be traced to the exact gun that fired it?"

He slammed his palms on the table, once again making Bryant jump. "Did you!"

"Alright, I killed him." Bryant said quickly. "H…he was the reason I went to jail."

"No he wasn't." Gibbs said, standing up. "You are the reason you went to jail."

Then he left the room and headed towards Abby's lab, once there he turned the music down.

"Perfect timing oh mighty Gibbs." Abby beamed. "It's a match. The 45 found at Bryant's was the murder weapon."

"He just confessed."

"Did he know there was a witness?"

"He didn't mention it, I don't think he knows. She was probably hiding."

"I hope he didn't see her." Abby said. "And I hope she didn't see the murder."

Just then her computer dinged.

"Totally perfect timing." Abby said, typing into the keyboard. "Christina just used her phone's internet to book a room at a hotel on Washington Street. Room number seventy one. She's also ordering room service to be waiting in the room."

"Good work, Abbs."

Gibbs rushed into the bullpen and said, "Ziva, with me. Christina just booked a room. DiNozzo, take Bryant to lock up. He just confessed."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs and Ziva rushed to the hotel and got the room key from the desk clerk, then found the room. Gibbs opened the door and they stepped inside, both girls were lying on a bed watching cartoons. Chris jumped out of bed, wincing as she did so. Her side was really sore now and she felt as if she had a slight fever.

"No funny business, Christina." Gibbs said. "You two are coming with us, end of discussion. This is Officer Ziva David."

"Are you gonna hurt Chris?" Mandy asked Gibbs, looking at him with large green eyes.

"No, Honey." Gibbs assured her. "I'm not going to hurt her, or you. I want to help, so does Ziva."

"Like last time?" Chris asked, anger evident in her voice.

"Let's go girls." Gibbs said gently. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him patching things up with Christina, but wasn't completely sure how.

Chris grabbed their few belongings and followed them out into the hall and out the building. They stopped in front of the car and Gibbs was unlocking the doors. Chris saw a group of men walking towards them, all were wearing leather and jeans. She knew they were bikers.

"It's okay, Mandy." She said, "Don't be scared." Then she screamed at the top of her lungs, causing many surprised looks.

"Help!" she yelled, backing away from a confused Gibbs and Ziva. "Please don't hurt us, we don't want to have that kind of fun. Please don't make us."

"What's the problem kid?" one of the bikers asked, glaring at Gibbs and Ziva.

"Please don't let them hurt us." She pleaded with the rather large man, doing her best to sound terrified.

"We are Federal Agents." Gibbs said, showing them his badge. "We are transporting witne….."

"That's how they got up to go with them the first time." Chris interrupted, still sounding scared. "Please, don't let them take us."

"Don't worry, kid." The biker said, as him and his friends stepped between the girls and the agents. "No one's gonna hurt you."

"What's going on here?" Everyone looked and saw two uniformed police officers walking their way.

"Kid says they're trying to kidnap them." The biker said.

"We are Federal Agents." Gibbs said, getting really annoyed.

"No they're not." Chris said, "They stole those badges, and the guns."

At the mention of guns, both officers drew their own weapons.

"Please, can we go home?" Chris pleaded with the officers.

"Of course Honey." The older officer said. "As soon as we clear this up." He looked at the bikers and said, "You can go now, we'll take care of this."

The bikers nodded, then continued on their way.

"We are NCIS agents." Gibbs ground out, getting pissed.

"Can we wait in your car?" Chris asked the officers. "Please?"

"Of course." The older officer said. "Evan, take them to the car and wait there. Don't let them out of your sight."

The younger officer lead them away,

"Keep a close eye on them." Gibbs told him. "They are tricky."

Fifteen minutes later, a very ticked off Gibbs got his gun back.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs." The officer said. "But I had to check your story."

Before Gibbs could answer, they heard the other officer yelling. They looked up in time to see the cop car whiz by, with Chris behind the wheel. The officer was running after the car.

"What happened?" the other officer said, as Gibbs and Ziva quickly climbed into Gibbs' car.

"She wanted to seat up front," the officer said. "I…I…..She stole our car."

"Incompetent idiot." Gibbs spat out as he chased the fleeing cop car.

"How do we stop them?" Ziva asked. "Normally I shoot out the tires, or the driver. But neither option applies here."

"Call McGee, those cop cars have a low jack in them. Then car's number is one oh five."

Ziva did as she was told, then hung up.

"McGee is going to send the information to the car's computer monitor." Ziva said, as she turned the monitor on. A few moments later, a map of the area appeared.

"The cop car is the red dot." Ziva explained. "We are the green dot."

Gibbs slowed down and let the car get a distance away. He did not want Chris to crash in an effort to avade them. They would hang back and then close ion when they stop.

Ziva started to dial a number on her phone.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"I am calling for assistance to the two stranded officers." Ziva said. But Gibbs grabbed her phone and tossed it in the back seat.

"They can call themselves."

"They were only doing their jobs, Gibbs." Ziva said. "Christina sounded very convincing."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We stole a cop car." A shocked Mandy gasped from the passenger seat.

"I stole a cop car." Chris corrected.

"Will they go to jail?"

"No."

"Where are we going?"

"Not sure, but we can't stay in this car. All cop cars have a low jack."

"What's that?"

"It tells the other cops where the car is."

She pulled over and both girls got out, then ducked into an ally. Gibbs and Ziva was close enough to the car to see them. Gibbs pulled in behind the cop car and they also went into the ally.

Chris told Mandy to hid behind a pile of boxes, then she hid beside a dumpster a couple feet away.

Gibbs and Ziva were walking in the ally when Gibbs heard a faint sound behind a pile of boxes, he moved the boxes to reveal Mandy. "Where's Chris?" he asked. Then he saw movement behind the dumpster. "Come on out, Chris."

Chris came out and Gibbs lead both girls to the car, he opened the back door and they got in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	6. Chapter 6

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 6

Gibbs and Ziva both turned around and looked at the girls in the back seat. Gibbs held out his hand.

"Phone." He said.

"No." Was Chris's answer.

"Now." He said more sternly. He was tired and annoyed.

Chris slapped the phone onto his open palm, with more force then necessary. Gibbs dropped it into the front seat and resisted the urge to rub his palm.

"My phone is also back there." Ziva reminded him.

"Hand Ziva the phone." Gibbs said, not wanting another blow to his own hand. "It's laying in the backseat."

Chris found the phone and handed it to Ziva, gently.

Gibbs sighed and started the car, then pulled into traffic.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked.

"NCIS." Ziva answered. "You will be safe there."

Gibbs looked into the rearview mirror at the girls and saw that Chris looked pale and was sweating slightly, even though it was not warm in the air conditioned car. He saw her wince when she sifted positions.

"You okay, Chris?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." She lied. She was sick to her stomach, had a headache, felt warm all over, her side was burning and throbbing, and her muscles ached. She was miserable.

"You don't look fine from here." Gibbs said.

"yeah, well I would love to see things from your point of view. But I can't seem to get my head that far up my own ass."

Gibbs glared into the mirror, but said nothing. He would let Ducky take a look at her when they got to NCIS.

The rest of the ride was made in silence. Once they arrived at NCIS, Gibbs ushered the girls down to autopsy.

"Hello Jethro." Ducky smiled. Him and Palmer were looking through a file. "Just finishing up on some paperwork." He smiled at the girls. "You must be Christina and Amanda."

"Hey Duck, think you can take a look at them for me?"

"Of course."

"No." Christina said. "This is a morgue, so I'm assuming you're a ME."

"That is correct, my dear. But have no fear, I am also a very capable doctor of the living."

"Well you aren't touching us."

"Get on the table, Christina." Gibbs said sternly.

"No."

"That was not a request." His voice turned icy and then he regretted it when Mandy hid behind her sister.

Gibbs gentled his tone and looked the older sister in the eyes. "I know you hate me; I know you think I'm a bastard. That's okay; you are entitled to your own opinion. But do not let your stubborn attitude lead to your sickness, or Mandy being left without you. You need medical attention, let Ducky and Palmer tend to you. Mandy needs you to be healthy."

Chris was looking into Gibbs' eyes as he spoke and she was shocked at what she saw. His eyes were full of understanding and compassion, not anger and hatred. His eyes were those of a kind man, not a monster. But that couldn't be right, he was a monster. He took everything from her, he was evil. So why did his eyes tell a different story? Why were his eyes gentle? Why did he care if she was sick?

The dead Marine, she thought. That was why, he only wanted her to be treated so she could testify against the shooter. That had to be it, it was the only thing that made since. She figured that her sister was safe with them as long as they needed her to testify.

"Fine." She said.

Gibbs picked up Mandy and sat her on the autopsy table, then held out his hand to Chris. The teen ignored his hand and hopped on the table herself.

"It's my side." She told Ducky. "I cut it on a dumpster, it is infected. I put Neosporin on it, but it didn't help. I have never had a tetanus, but my immunization shots are up to date. So are Mandy's."

"Who took you to the doctors?" Gibbs asked as Ducky carefully removed the gauze covering the cut. Palmer began to examine Mandy.

"I did." Chris said. "I set up phony heath insurance plans for Mandy and me."

"Remarkable." Ducky praised.

"And illegal." Gibbs added.

"It was either that or go without health care. You want two kids to die of Malaria because we don't have money for doctors?" Chris glared at him.

"I didn't say it was the wrong thing to do." Gibbs said. "Only that it was illegal."

"then arrest me."

"You aren't gonna arrest Chris, are you?" Mandy asked with wide eyes.

"No, Sweetheart." Gibbs assured her.

"Oh my." Ducky said, as he got a look at her cut. It was red and swollen, and had puss in the wound. "I will need to drain it." He took a thermometer and stick it under her tongue.

"Mandy is in perfect health." Palmer said, as he helped the younger girl off the table.

"Are you hungry?' Gibbs asked the four-year-old.

"No Sir. We ate right before you came to our room."

"I take good care of her." Chris said, after taking the thermometer out of her mouth. "I make sure she eats."

"I'm sure you do." Gibbs told her.

"Leave this under your tongue, Christina." Ducky scolded gently. "I need to know how high your fever is."

"What's that?" Mandy asked, pointing to a machine.

Palmer lead to young girl over to it and started explaining how it worked. Then she asked about another piece of equipment and the young ME assistant patiently explained it to her as well.

"Would it be alright if Palmer took Mandy for an ice cream?" Gibbs asked the teen.

"Sure." Chris answered, again taking the thermometer out of her mouth. "As long as they don't leave the building."

"Jethro." Ducky scolded, glaring at the man. "Do not ask Christina any more questions until I have her temperature."

"Palmer." Gibbs said. "Take Mandy to the cafeteria for some ice cream."

"Can I Chris?" the girl asked her older sister. "Please."

"Sure, Mandy. Behave and no wondering off." She once again took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"If this comes out of your mouth one more time before it's ready." Ducky said sternly, as he replaced the thermometer back into her mouth. "Then I will superglue it to the underside of your tongue."

"You need to work on your bedside manor, Duck." Gibbs said.

After a minute, Ducky removed the thermometer. "101.5" he said. "It's not too high, antibiotics will bring it down. Are you allergic to any medicines, my dear?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, so I can drain that cut."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I will stay awake, just give me a local."

"Christina, it would be better if you slept." Ducky explained kindly. "That is a nasty infection and it will hurt to drain it."

"Quit being so stubborn and listen to the doctor." Gibbs said. "You're worse then DiNozzo."

"Mandy will be perfectly safe." Ducky assured the girl.

"Okay." She agreed reluctantly.

Ducky took a syringe and gently gave her a shot in the arm, then helped her lie down.

"The Marine was shot by some guy named Bryant." She said.

"You see the shooting?" Gibbs asked.

"I was hiding in one of the stalls."

"Did Bryant see you?"

"No."

"Bryant confessed, he's in lockup."

"Then why did you drag us here if you don't need my testimony." Chris asked as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. It didn't make any sense. Why was he concerned about her wellbeing if he wasn't gaining something?

Gibbs walked over to the table and looked down and the girl. "Because you are a kid who needs help. Living on the streets is no life for two young girls."

Again, Chris was shocked to find kindness in his eyes. What if she was wrong? What if Gibbs wasn't a monster? What if he truly wanted to help?

No, that can't be right. She argued with herself as she drifted off to sleep. He had to be the monster. He had to.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs walked into the bullpen a few minutes later and found it empty, except for Ziva. The Mossod Officer was crawling around on her knees, looking behind his desk.

"What are you doing?" he barked, causing her to jump to her feet.

"Gibbs." She said. "How is Christina?"

"She'll be fine. Now answer the question."

"We were playing hide and find." She answered.

"You mean hid and seek?"

"Yes, that is it."

"Holey holey oxen free." Gibbs called out. "Everyone come out."

Tony came out from behind a filing cabinet, and Tim came out from behind a desk. Both men looked sheepish. Mandy popped up from inside the trashcan beside Gibbs' desk with a giggle.

"You're right, Tony." She smiled. "That was a good spot."

Gibbs saw movement from behind another filing cabinet. "You too Palmer." He said.

The young man came out and looked at Gibbs, then rushed from the room.

"Jimmy gave me two popsicles." Mandy smiled.

"Where they good?" he smiled at the little girl.

"Yes Sir." Then the smile vanished. "Is Chris okay?"

"She's fine, Honey. She's asleep."

"Will you p'tect her?"

"Of course we'll protect her, you too." Gibbs answered.

"You don't have ta p'tect me." Mandy said. "Chris will, she always p'tects me. But no one p'tects her, will you p'tect her from the monster?"

"Who's the monster?" Gibbs asked, as he knelt eye level with the little girl.

"Don't know, never met him. but Chris said he took her Daddy away from her, and made our Mommy sick."

"The monster won't hurt her?' Gibbs said, feeling a deep sadness. He knew he was the monster that Mandy was referring to.

"Chris said the monster was why Mommy couldn't take care of us." Mandy continued, as tears came to her green eyes.

"Chris is safe now." Gibbs assured her.

"You must be Amanda." Everyone looked up and saw Jenny Sheppard walking towards them smiling.

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'm Jenny, I'm Gibbs boss."

"Gibbs says he'll p'tect Chris."

"I'm sure he will, he's very good at what he does."

Mandy nodded and yawned.

"I think it's time for a nap." Gibbs said.

"Are you sleepy?" Mandy asked, causing Gibbs to smile.

"No, but you are."

"I'm not sleepy." She yawned again.

"Ziva." Jenny said. "Will you take Mandy to my office and let her sleep on the couch."

"Of course." Ziva took the little girl's hand. "Come on, Mandy."

"I'm not sleepy." She pouted.

"How about if I tell you a story?" Gibbs asked.

"Okay." Mandy agreed quickly.

Gibbs picked up the four-year-old and headed up the stairs.

The others watched him go and where again amazed at his skills with children. They just prayed that his magic touch would also work on Chris.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon, what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 7

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCHYBRATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris woke up, laying on a soft sofa instead of the hard autopsy table. She heard someone moving around and turned her head to see Ducky. The ME smiled at her and knelt beside the sofa.

"How are you feeling my dear?" He asked.

"Better." She said. Her side was still sore, but not as bad. Her muscles still ached, but also not as bad. "How did I get on the sofa?"

"I had Tony place you here." Ducky explained, as he placed a thermometer in her mouth. "I figured it would be more comfortable then the autopsy table. I have slept many times on this sofa."

After a minute, he took it out and smiled. "Your fever is almost gone."

"Where's Mandy?"

"She is taking a nap in the Director's office."

"How long was I out?"

"A little over an hour."

Chris rose up, with Ducky's help. She was weak and tired.

"You need more rest." Ducky said. "Timothy set up a cot in the Director's office, that way you can be near Mandy."

Chris nodded and stood up, swaying slightly, Ducky grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Perhaps you should rest here." Ducky said.

"I'm fine." Chris insisted, as she began to walk out of the small office. With Ducky right beside her, they walked into the bullpen. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva were sitting at their desks. The short trip had her winded and her muscles started hurting worse. She was not in a good mood.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked in concern.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Perhaps this little excursion was not a good idea." Ducky said, eyeing the teen. "Have a seat and rest for a moment."

"I don't need to fucking rest." Chris spat out.

"Watch the attitude and the language." Gibbs warned. He knew that the girl was sick and scared, but he would not allow such disrespect.

"Go to hell." She turned to walk away, but Gibbs grabbed her arm.

Chris wasn't sure why she did it, but she spun around and threw a punch towards Gibbs. The man easily dodged the blow.

"Settle down." He hissed.

Chris was mad and confused. She truly wanted to believe that these people wanted to help her, but knew it was not likely. But they seemed so nice, even after everything that she did to them. She hit Gibbs in the head with a phone, almost had him arrested and beat up by some bikers. But he hadn't retaliated, even after she just took a swing at him.

The fourteen-year-old looked into his eyes once more and saw kindness again. But he was a monster. Wasn't he?

"You need to rest." Gibbs said, his voice once again gentle.

"Fuck off."

"One more curse word and you will find out what soap tastes like, young lady." Gibbs said sternly. "You may not be happy with having to stay here, but you will show respect."

"I will not show respect to a monster!" she yelled, her eyes tearing up. She hated crying, especially in front of people. But she couldn't help it.

"Come my dear." Ducky said softly. "Let's get you upstairs." The ME was concerned for her health, but also for her mental state. And Gibbs mental state. He knew that the man felt bad about what had happened during the young girl's life, and he knew that he felt responsible.

Ducky knew Gibbs did nothing wrong, the girl's Father needed to be put away. But he also knew that Gibbs still felt responsible.

"You took everything from me." Chris said, glaring at Gibbs. Her voice was soft and full of emotion. "You took my Dad from me, excused him of doing horrible things. Things I know he didn't do. Just so you could further your career."

"Christina." Ducky said sternly. "Enough of this." But the teen ignored him.

"Mom started doing drugs and whoring around because of what you did. She stopped caring about life, she stopped caring about me." Tears started sliding down her cheeks as she continued. "She let those men hurt me, she just looked away. The first time one of them hit me, I was seven. I was hungry, there was no food in the house. They were in the bedroom and I went in and asked Mom if she could get me something to eat. That bastard got mad, he grabbed me and threw me into a wall. Then he doubled his fist and hit me in the face."

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Gibbs said softly. "I truly want to help you."

"I don't need your help!" she screamed. "Stop pretending like you're a good guy, you are a monster!" the young girl started sobbing and dropped to her knees. Her voice was hitched and full of pain. "You have to be a monster. If not, then Daddy was a monster." She looked up at him, searching his eyes for the truth. "Was Daddy a monster?"

Gibbs dropped to his knees in front of the young girl and wrapped his arms around her. Chris struggled against his hold for a moment, then collapsed into his embrace. She buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed out her frustrations and fears. Gibbs held her close, whispering that it was okay and that he was there. He rubbed gentle circled on her back and kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.

Ducky, Tony, Tim, and Ziva watched with tears in their own eyes. They quietly left the bullpen in order to give Gibbs and Chris their privacy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jenny watched from the top of the stairs, her eyes were also wet. She watched as Gibbs comforted the young girl and silently prayed that Chris and Gibbs would heal. Jenny walked back into her office and smiled at the little girl sound asleep on her sofa, clutching a teddy bear to her chest.

"Don't worry, Mandy." The Director said softly. "No more monsters will hurt you or Chris, Leroy Jethro Gibbs will make sure of that. And so will I."

She went to her desk and started typing on her computer, she was determined to help the girls.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby bounced down the hall in a cheerful mood, until she saw a group of people who looked miserable. Ducky, Tony, Time, and Ziva were standing in the hall, tears in their eyes. She knew it must be something awful.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked.

"We were given some more insight to Christina's childhood." Ducky explained. "Apparently the physical abuse started when she was seven."

"Some bastard threw her against a wall and hit her in the face with his fist just because she was hungry." Tony said angrily. He didn't even bother trying to wipe the moisture from his eyes.

"Oh no." Abby said, her good mood completely gone. "Poor kid, where is she?"

"In the bullpen with Gibbs." Tim said.

Abby started to walk away, but Ducky gently took her arm. "She broke down." He said. "Jethro is comforting her, they need privacy."

"She's letting Gibbs comfort her?" Abby asked.

"She realized that it was her Father who was the monster and not Gibbs." Ziva said. "It is a very hard discovery for a child." From the sadness her voice held, the others believed that she was speaking from personal experience.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in the bullpen, Chris continued to sob. She found that she couldn't stop. She felt safe in Gibbs' arms, and that surprised her. She didn't think she would ever feel safe again, but she did. She clung to Gibbs as if he was her life line, and she knew in her heart that she had been wrong. Gibbs was no monster, her Dad was.

Neither was sure how long they stayed like that, but finally Chris' sobs lessened. Then became occasional sniffles. They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. Chris was shocked to see tears in his eyes, and pain. She knew that the tears were because he cared for her. He was saddened because she was hurting.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He replied.

Chris stood up and Gibbs followed suite more slowly, his knees protesting the movement.

"He really was a monster." She said.

"Maybe so, but that didn't mean he didn't love you. Any man would be a fool not to love a daughter like you."

"Even after everything I did?"

"You did what you did because you thought I hurt you and your Dad."

He saw the teen sway slightly and was at her side instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I think it's time for you to get that rest." He said.

"I agree."

She let him help her up the stairs and into Jenny's office.

"Hello." Jenny smiled. "I'm Jenny Shepard, Gibb's boss."

"You have my sympathies."

Jenny laughed. "He's not that bad."

Gibbs helped her to the cot and she laid down. Gibbs gently kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep."

"Okay."

Gibbs and Jenny left the office.

"I e-mailed social services." Jenny said. "Explained that the girls were part of an ongoing investigation. They are temporary in the custody of NCIS."

"We can't let them be split up, Jen." Gibbs said.

"We may not have a choice, but I will see what I can do."

"I won't let them be split up." Gibbs said, determination in his voice.

He walked off and Jenny smiled. "I know." She said. "I know."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon. After tonight, I actually have three days off. I should post a lot more during that time. I want to think everyone for the kind feedbacks, I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep the feedback coming.


	8. Chapter 8

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 8

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jethro had wanted to wake the girls to take them to his house, but Ducky had vetoed the idea. He felt that Chris needed rest, not a twenty minute car ride. So instead, Gibbs had spent the night in Jenny's office. He had dozed off in her desk chair and was awakened by a whimpering sound.

He looked at the girls and saw Chris thrashing about, Mandy was sitting on the sofa watching her sister. Gibbs moved quickly to Chris's side.

"Don't touch her." Mandy warned, as Gibbs reached out a hand to comfort the teen. "She hits, she don't mean to but she does. You never touch her when she has bad dreams."

Gibbs nodded and started speaking in a soft voice. "Chris, it's alright Honey. I'm here, no one's going to hurt you."

"She has bad dreams a lot." Mandy said, sadness in her voice. "She hit me one time when I woke her up, she didn't mean to."

"Chris." Gibbs said again. "Settle down and rest, I won't let no one hurt you. You are safe, so is Mandy. I promise you."

The teen opened her eyes and saw Gibbs looking at her in concern.

"You had a bad dream." Mandy said, getting off the sofa and climbing bed with her sister. "Are you okay?"

"I'm find, sweetie." She smiled.

Mandy nodded, then snuggled close to her side and drifted back to sleep.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." Chris told Gibbs.

"No bother at all." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some more sleep. I will be right over there in that chair, you're safe."

Chris closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, feeling safe. She knew Gibbs would protect her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

James Bryant sat in his cell at the state lockup, cursing NCIS for arresting him. And cursing Gibbs for intimidating him into confessing. A guard walked to his cell and opened the door.

"You've a visitor." The guard said, leading the prisoner down a hall.

Bryant entered a small room and saw his friend sitting at the table, but it was hard to recognize him.

"I want a moment alone with my client." The man said. The guard nodded and left the room.

"Client?" Bryant asked. "What the Hell's going on, Frank? Way are you wearing a suite?"

Frank Grams smiled and said "The only visitor you're allowed is a lawyer, so I'm a lawyer."

"I'm in trouble." Bryant said. "They got the gun and my confession."

"They also have a witness."

"What?!"

"There was a fourteen-year-old girl hiding in the stall."

"Damn. How do you know?"

"A secretary named Kari works for NCIS, she slipped me the info."

"I'm screwed."

"No you're not, I have a plan. The confession is easy, say you were coerced. From what I've heard about Gibbs, it's believable. Say you had a few beers before you were arrested, weren't thinking clearly."

"That's good." Bryant smiled. "What bout the gun?"

"Kari thinks she can sneak into the evidence locker, take the gun."

"And the kid?"

"Dead kids tell no tails."

Bryant laughed. "I knew I hung around you for a reason. You think we can trust this Kari bitch?"

"Sure, she's in love. Idiot thinks I am too. It's perfect, something called a SecNav has ordered all NCIS teams to be assigned a personal assistant. It's not supposed to take effect until next month, but Kari talked her boss into assigning her now to Gibbs' team."

"When I get out." Bryant said. "Gibbs is mine"

"You'll be out in no time."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris woke up some time later and saw Gibbs sitting with his feet propped on the desk. She got up and walked over, sitting in a chair in front of the desk.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked.

"A lot better." Her side no longer hurt, neither did her muscles.

Gibbs took a thermometer off the desk and Chris sighed.

"I'm beginning to really hate that thing."

"I know the feeling." Gibbs smiled. "But open up anyway."

Chris opened her mouth and Gibbs stuck the thermometer in. A minute later, he took it out.

"Temps normal."

"You stayed here the whole night?" Chris asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to, besides I've slept on worst things." Then he chuckled and added, "Besides I don't think it's a good idea to leave you unsupervised with a computer."

Chris smiled. "So when can I have my laptop and phone back?"

"Never."

The smiled vanished.

"The computer's internet connection is illegal, and so is the phone."

"Yeah but they're mine." Chris argued.

"No, end of discussion."

"That's so not fair."

"Just be glad you're not arrested."

Chris bit her bottom lip and looked down, she had forgotten that she could be charged for the phone, internet, and free hotel rooms. "How much trouble am I in?"

"None, Jenny called in a few favors. All charges are dropped." Then his voice got serious. "But no more stealing, you have people looking out for you now."

"What about later?" Chris asked, looking up. "What about when this is over and me and Mandy are alone. Am I supposed to let her sleep on the streets and go hungry?"

"Of course not, but you won't have to worry about that. I will make sure you two are sent somewhere where everything you need will be provided. I promise."

"We have to stay together."

"I know."

They heard movement and turned to see Mandy sitting up in bed, yawning.

"Morning Sunshine." Gibbs said with a smile.

"Morning." The four-year-old said, climbing out of bed and walking to them. She tugged on Chris's shirt and whispered in her ear.

"Right through that door." Chris said, pointing to a bathroom door.

Mandy hurried off.

"I'll take you down to the showers." Gibbs said. "And let you wash up. Then we'll grab some breakfast."

"Thank you."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony entered the bullpen and saw that Tim and Ziva were already there, there was no sign of Gibbs.

"Where's Gibbs?" he asked, as he sat at his desk and started up his computer.

"In the cafeteria with the girls." Ziva said.

"Not anymore." Tim said, as he saw Gibbs and the girls walking towards them.

"Morning." Mandy called out to the three adults.

They wished her and Chris good morning.

The elevator binged and Jenny Shepard walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Good morning girls."

"Morning." Mandy returned the smile.

"Good morning." Chris said. "Thank you for the use of your office last night."

"You are very welcomed." Then she looked at Gibbs, "Any cases come in yet?"

"No." was Gibbs answer.

"Cold cases?"

"Yes."

"No." Tony sighed heavily. "I hate handling cold cases."

"You could wear gloves." Mandy said, seriously. "When I play with cold snow, Chris makes me wear gloves."

Everyone in the room except Mandy burst out laughing, the four-year-old didn't know what was so funny.

After she stopped laughing, Jenny turned to Gibbs again. "I want to borrow Ziva and Abby for a couple of hours."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because Chris and Mandy have very few clothes, so the five of us are going shopping."

"Can I come?" Tony asked. He would rather do anything then review cold cases.

"It's girls only." Jenny said.

"You don't have to do that." Chris said, "We have enough."

"Nonsense." Jenny said. "I will not hear any arguments, we are going shopping."

"I will call Abby." Ziva said, happy to be getting out of reviewing cold cases. She smirked at the pouting Tony and picked up the phone.

After the girls left, Tony turned to Gibbs. "How about a boy's day out?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "A boys day reviewing cold cases."

Tony sighed again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jenny unlocked the doors to her SUV and opened the sliding door to reveal a booster seat.

"You have a kid?" Mandy asked.

"No, I bought this for you."

"I'm not a baby." She stomped her foot.

"Amanda." Chris scolded sternly.

The little girl looked up with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I know you are not a baby." Jenny said. "This is a booster seat, it's for bigger kids."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay." She agreed.

Jenny helped her into the seat and buckled her in as everyone else climbed into the vehicle.

"Alright girls." Jenny said as she got in behind the wheel. "Let's have some fun."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was reading a file when he saw someone walk over and stand in front of his desk. He looked up and saw a woman in her early thirties, wearing a skirt suite.

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked.

"Agent Gibbs." The woman said. "I am Kari Wilson."

"And?" Gibbs had spent the past hour reading cold case files, he was not in a good mood.

"Um, I was assigned to work with you." She said, nervously.

"What do you do?"

"I……I'm a personal assistant."

"Why the hell do I need a personal assistant?" Gibbs wanted to know. "It this the Director's idea?"

"No Sir, my orders came form the SecNav. He wants every team to have a personal assistant to handle the paperwork and……"

"Go and find a desk." Gibbs sighed. He didn't want a personal assistant, but couldn't go against the SecNav's direct orders. He'd talk to Jen about it, see if she could reassign the woman.

The woman sit in a desk behind Tim's.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Again, I want to thank you all for the kind feedback, keep it coming. I will post more tonight or early in the morning. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 9

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs, Tony, and Tim were still reviewing cold cases. Kari Wilson was pretending to be reading a report

"I'm going for coffee." Gibbs said, standing up. Kari also stood up.

"Agent Gibbs." She said. "Getting coffee is the personal assistants job. I will go down the hall and get you a cup."

"That's not coffee." Gibbs said, as he walked past her and to the elevator.

"He does not like me." The woman stated to no one in particular.

"He's Gibbs." Tony said. "He doesn't like very many people."

"You'll get used to it." Tim said.

"I hear he gets along great with kids." Kari said.

"Kids aren't people." Tony said.

"Tony." McGee said. "Kids are people too."

"Yeah, but they're little people. Gibbs likes little people, he just has a problem with big people."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kari said, going back to her desk.

Gibbs had returned about ten minutes before the three women and two girls came back. All five were carrying bags and were laughing.

Mandy set the bag down she was holding and stood in the middle of the room, turning around slowly. "Look at the dress Jenny got me." She said. It was a light peach color and had darker peach lace around the seems.

"Very pretty." Gibbs smiled. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes Sir. We went to a million stores." She said excitedly.

Gibbs looked at Chris, who was wearing black jeans and a neon orange tee shirt. her cheeks looked a little flushed.

"Have fun, Chris?" he asked.

"Yes Sir." Gibbs grimaced slightly, he didn't like being called Sir. But he knew it was respective to call your elders Sir, and he wanted the girl's to be respectful.

"Why don't you go down to autopsy and see Ducky, just to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"Now." He said slightly more sternly.

Chris frowned, but did as she was told.

Mandy knelt beside the bag she had laid down and started rummaging through it. She pulled out a hairbrush and some scrunches, then walked over to Gibbs and offered him the items. "Will you braid my hair?" she asked.

"Sure, Mandy." Gibbs said, taking the items. Mandy stood in front of him and he started brushing her long red hair. He hadn't braided a girl's hair in fifteen years, but he remembered how. Kelly had loved it when he fixed her hair, and he loved doing it. Mandy's hair was a lot longer then Kelly's had been though.

"Loose braid, French braid, or pigtail breads?" Gibbs asked.

"French please."

"You know how to braid hair?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Was the reply.

Jen smiled at eh sight of rough and tough Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs gently braiding the hair of a four-year-old. To her, it was a beautiful sight.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mandy walked into autopsy and saw that Ducky and Palmer were still doing paperwork.

"Good morning, Christina." Ducky greeted. "Did you have a pleasant shopping trip?"

"Yes Sir, it was fun." Was the reply. "Gibbs wanted you to check me over." Then she frowned again. "But I'm fine."

"Hop on the table, my dear." Ducky smiled. "And hopefully I will prove you right."

Chris hopped on the table and sighed when she saw Ducky heading towards her with a thermometer.

"I am going to find all the thermometers in this building and hid them." Chris said, as he stuck it into her mouth.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in the bullpen, Gibbs was almost finished with Mandy's hair. Tony, Tim, and Ziva were working at their desks. Jenny had went to her office, and Abby had returned to her lab.

"There you go." Gibbs said, as he finished.

"Thank you."

"You're welcomed."

Mandy went back to the bag and started rummaging through it again, this time pulling out a story book. She walked over to Tim and asked, "Will you read this to me?"

Tim looked over at Gibbs, and the older man nodded.

"Of course, Mandy." He picked the little girl up and placed her on his lap. "Let's see what you have." He looked at the book. "Spongebob Squarepants and the camping trip."

"Abby bought it for me, I love Spongebob."

"One beautiful spring day in Bikini Bottom, Spongebob Squarepants decided to go camping. He invited his best friends Patrick, and Sandy." Tim stopped reading and looked at the book in confusion. "Why does the squirrel have a fishbowl on her head?"

"Cause they're under water." Mandy explained.

"Squirrels can't breath under water." He said.

"That's why she's wearing the fishbowl." Mandy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Tim shook his head, then continued reading. "They picked a nice spot and set up their tents, then Spongebob built a fire." Again the agent stopped reading. "You can not light a fire under water." He said.

Mandy shook her small head and took the book from Tim. She slid off his lap and walked over to a smirking Tony. "Will you read it to me?" she asked.

"Let a pro show ya how to read a story, McLogic." Tony said, as he placed the small girl on his lap.

"Who have you read story books to?" Tim asked.

"His dates." Ziva answered. "They prefer the ones with the pretty pictures."

"At least I date." Was Tony's response.

"Is that what you call one night stands?" Tim asked.

"Hey." Gibbs barked voice silenced everyone. "Child present."

"Okay, Mandy." Tony said. "Here we go." He read the story, using different voices for each character and showing different emotions, causing the little girl to giggle.

"Agent Gibbs." Jenny's voice rang out. Gibbs looked up and saw the Director standing at the top of the stairs. "May I have a word with you?"

Gibbs stood and walked up the stairs, then into the Director's office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"We have a problem." Jenny said, as she shut the door. "I just received a call from Bryant's lawyer, he's changing his plea. He claims that he had a few beers and didn't know what he was saying. He's also stating that you tricked him into confessing."

"He's not the first murderer to change his story." Gibbs reminded her. "We have enough evidence to convict him."

"SecNav wants Chris to testify."

"No."

"Not your call, Jethro."

"She's been through enough." Gibbs said, his voice just above a growl.

"I know. I am in the process of convincing SecNav that."

Gibbs nodded, then glared at her. "What's the deal with Wilson?"

"Who?"

"The personal assistant."

"Oh, I didn't think that was to start until next month."

"Well you thought wrong Jen. I want her off my team."

"Also not your call, SecNav's orders. Besides, you might enjoy having an assistant doing the paperwork. The agents still do their own reports, but she can handle the other paperwork. Like request forms, and…."

"I don't need a secretary"

"That is an outdated job title."

"I don't care."

"Give her a chance, Jethro."

Jenny's phone rung and she answered it.

"Are you sure?" she asked into the phone. Her voice peeked Gibbs' curiosity, he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked after she hung up.

"That was the guard in the evidence locker. Bryant's gun was stolen."

"That's impossible."

"No it's not."

Gibbs spun around and walked out of the office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Tony finished the story, he began to show Mandy how to make spitballs. They shot the said spitballs at Ziva and Tim.

"Great thing to teach a kid." Tim said.

"Lighten up, Probie." Tony said, then shot a spitball that landed in his hair. Mandy giggled, then she shot one at him.

Tony helped her load more ammunition and she took another shot at Ziva. The spitball overshot Ziva, and landed on the forehead of Gibbs who had just returned to the bullpen.

Mandy giggled, and Tony went slightly pale.

"Nice shoot, Tex." Gibbs smiled at the girl. Then he glared at Tony.

"DiNozzo, conference." Then he stalked off towards the elevator, a nervous Tony followed. Once in the elevator, Gibbs hit the button.

"Look Boss, I was just……"

"Bryant's gun was stolen out of the evidence lockup." Gibbs cut him off. "I didn't want Mandy to hear us talking, I also didn't want Chris walking in and hearing us."

"I'll get the tapes from the surveillance cameras." Tony said.

"Bryant chanced his plea, says he's innocent."

"And without the gun, all we have is circumstancel evidence. And Chris."

"If he's able to have a gun swiped from the evidence locker, he probably knows about Chris witnessing the murder." Gibbs said.

Gibbs restarted the elevator, then slapped Tony hard in the back of his head.

"Oww." Tony whined. "What was that for, Boss?"

"I got hit with a spitball, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, as the doors opened. "And Mandy is too cute to head slap."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More up this afternoon, maybe a little before. Hope you like it. The next post will be a lot longer.


	10. Chapter 10

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 10

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Gibbs and Tony entered the bullpen again, Chris was sitting with Tim at his desk doing something to the computer. Mandy was laying on her stomach in the floor coloring.

Tony walked past the bullpen and Gibbs went to his desk.

"You better not be breaking into the CIA's database or anything like that." Gibbs said in a mock stern voice.

"Actually it's the FBI's." Chris said.

"Well, that's okay." Gibbs smiled. "What did Ducky say?"

"I'm fine." Gibbs raised his eyebrow and she sighed and added, "And that I should take it easy for the rest of the day."

"McGee." Gibbs said. "Go to the security office and help DiNozzo."

"With what, Boss?" Gibbs just looked at him and the younger man said, "I guess I will find out when I get there." And he quickly left.

"Chris, take Mandy back to autopsy. Stay with Ducky and Palmer for a little while."

"Okay." The teen stood up and helped Mandy gather her coloring books and crayons.

"New case?" Ziva asked, after the girls had left.

"No, same case." Gibbs told her what he knew about the gun and change of confession.

"Inhouse job?" she asked.

"It's inside job." Gibbs corrected her. "And it's possible."

"Will we be moving the girls to a safe house?" Ziva wanted to know.

"Yeah, mine."

Kari Wilson sat at her desk with a smile on her face, everything was working out just fine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris and Mandy walked into autopsy and were greeted by the ME and his assistant. Gibbs had called Ducky and told him everything, wanting him to keep the girls occupied.

"Gather around girls." Ducky smiled. "And I will amaze you with my magic."

"You know magic?" A very excited Mandy asked.

"Yes I do."

Ducky did some simple magic tricks, which the four-year-old was amazed by. Chris pretended to take an interest, but the two adult knew she was just being polite.

"Hey Chris." Palmer said. "How about you and me try this new internet game McGee showed me? "It's a war game where you have to plan out strategies."

"Sounds good."

Palmer and Chris were soon engrossed in the game.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and saw her, Tony, and Tim standing in front of her computer.

"Tell me those tapes showed who stole the gun." Gibbs said.

"I would." Abby said. "But you hate to be lied to."

"The tape was replaced with a blank one, Boss." Tim said.

"How?"

"They have to work here, Boss." Tony said. "They knew how to access the lockup, where the tape was, and they knew where the gun was."

Before Gibbs could respond, Ziva walked into the lab.

"I received the visitors log from the prison." She said. "Last night a man claiming to be Bryant's lawyer visited him, a man named Frank Grams. He used another name when he visited, but I was able to match his picture when I ran it. Grams is a known drug dealer who works with Bryant at times. They were both arrested together twice."

"Good work." Gibbs said. "DiNozzo, you and David go pick him up."

"On it Boss." Tony said and him and Ziva left.

"McGee, I want that evidence locker dusted for prints. Every inch of it., make sure every print you find belongs to someone with legitimate business there."

"On it Boss." He too left the lab.

"Gibbs." Abby said, worry evident in her voice. "If Bryant has someone inside NCIS, then he knows about Chris witnessing the murder."

"I know, Abbs. I won't let anyone hurt her."

"I know." The Goth smiled. "You're like a big protective Grizzly Bear."

"Grizzly Bear, huh?"

"Yup."

"This Grizzly Bear bites, so you'd better get back to work."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in autopsy, Chris had already beat Palmer twice at the war game. The young ME assistant was now doing paperwork, Chris was playing another computer game, and Ducky was still entertaining Mandy with magic tricks.

Chris was getting bored, and restless. She looked up and noticed that neither adult was watching her, so she quickly stood up and left the room. She knew that would notice her being gone very soon and start looking, but she figured she'd have time for a quick look around.

The fourteen-year-old grew frustrated within a minutes, most of the doors were locked. She came to one that was labeled Security and smiled. The door was locked, but she was good at picking them. The young girl went to work trying to open the door, hoping that no one was inside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In autopsy, Palmer was going to see what Chris' score was on the game. He stood for a moment looking at the empty chair.

"Doctor Mallard." He said. "We have a problem."

The ME looked over and frowned at the empty chair. "Where did Christina go?"

"No idea."

Ducky sighed and said, "I had better call Jethro and let him know."

"Is Chris in trouble?" Mandy asked softly.

"A bit." Ducky answered. "It is not a good idea for her to be wondering off by herself."

Ducky called Gibbs and reported the missing teen, then hung up. He looked down at the small girl and said "Do not worry, Jethro will find her."

"Is he mad?"

"A little." Ducky admitted.

"W…will he beat her up?" Mandy asked, fear in her voice.

Ducky knelt in front of the child "Of course not, my Dear. Jethro would never beat up a child, no matter what. Why do you ask?"

"Most men beat her up when they get mad at her." Then she looked to the floor and added. "Or mad at me."

"Oh Amanda." Ducky gently wrapped his arms around the little girl. "I promise you, no one will hurt either of you."

"But Gibbs is mad."

"Gibbs is a good man, he won't hurt Christina. There is nothing a child could ever do that would him beat them up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in Abby's lab, Gibbs hung up his phone.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

"Chris played a disappearing act."

"Where.."

A blaring alarm cut Abby's sentence off. She quickly started typing on her keyboard.

"Security!" She shouted to be heard over the alarm.

"Shut it off!" Gibbs shouted back, as he hurried from the room.

He made it to the door, along with four guards. But he did not see Chris, he did see a hair pin laying on the floor in front of the door.

The alarm stopped and Gibbs looked at the guards. "It's okay, go back to your stations."

The guard nodded, then walked off. Gibbs began his search for Chris, which he gave up quickly. He knew where she would go, and why. The why part made his heart ache.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris jumped up when the alarm sounded and dropped the hair pin she had been using to pick the lock. The teen panicked and ran into the first open door she found, which turned out to be a storage closet.

She couldn't believe she set off an alarm, Gibbs was going to be furious with her. Why did she have to be so stupid? She was always getting in trouble because of her curiosity. she was really starting to like the people at NCIS, then she had to pull a stunt like this.

Chris leaned against a wall and sank to the floor. She knew she would have to come out sooner or later, but she wanted to postpone it. She wasn't sure what Gibbs would do, then a thought struck her. What if he punished Mandy for her behavior.

That thought had the teenager up on her feet and running back to autopsy as fast as she could. She burst into the room to find Ducky still entertaining Mandy with magic tricks. Gibbs was standing against the wall.

"Figured you'd come back here." He said. His voice was stern, but not harsh.

"Come on Amanda." Ducky said, holding out his hand for the four-year-old. "Let us go and see what Abby is up too."

"Okay."

They walked out of the room, and left Gibbs and Chris alone.

"I…I set off the alarm." She admitted.

"I know."

Gibbs walked over to her and she closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but none came. She opened her eyes and saw that the man was standing in front of her.

"You knew you were not supposed to go wondering around by yourself." He said, his voice still stern. He wanted to hug her and tell her that she was forgiven, but she had to learn to follow the rules. Especially since her life could be in danger. He would hug her later.

"Yes Sir."

"And I assume you know that doors are locked for a reason, and that you are not allowed in a locked room."

"Yes Sir."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Now she was confused. It was obvious that Gibbs was upset about her actions, but he hadn't hit her or yelled at her.

"Why did you do it?"

Chris looked down at the floor, and Gibbs put a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head back up.

"I got bored." She admitted, now looking in his eyes.

"You know what you did was wrong."

"Yes Sir."

"And you know you have to be punished for it?"

"Yes Sir." Her eyes started tearing up. She hated that she disappointed him, and that was a new feeling to her. She truly cared about what this man thought of her, this man whom she had considered a monster for the past eight years.

Gibbs gently took her arm and led her to a corner.

"Fifteen minutes." He said.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion.

"Fifteen minutes corner time."

"You can't be serous. I'm not a little kid." She couldn't help but argue. She was surprised that he chose corner time instead of beating her, but it was corner time. That was for little kids like Mandy.

"Fifteen minutes." Gibbs repeated.

Chris didn't have much choice, she stepped closer to the corner and stuck her nose in it. She felt foolish. Gibbs walked over to Ducky's desk and sat down.

After a couple of minutes, Chris turned around and looked at Gibbs, "This is not necessary."

Gibbs just motioned for her to turn back around. Chris sighed and stuck her nose in the corner again.

The fifteen minutes gave her time to think. She had messed up, she deserved to be punished. She knew what she was doing was wrong, knew Gibbs was trying to impress that on her. And he did it without hurting her. usually when an adult got mad, she got hit. But Gibbs didn't hit her, and she started to believe that he never would.

She wasn't sure if he'd ever spank her, she really hoped he never would. But she knew that a spanking and a beating were totally different. She was starting to feel bad about thinking that Gibbs would punish Mandy for her behavior, he would never do that. She was sure now, Gibbs was a good man.

"Come here, Chris." Gibbs' gentle voice broke her out of her thoughts. She turned and walked over to the man, who was still sitting in the desk chair.

"I'm sorry I snuck off and tried to pick the lock." She said, looking into his eyes. "It was wrong."

Gibbs nodded and smiled. "All's forgiven."

"It is?"

"Yes. You messed up, you were punished, and now it's over."

He wrapped his arms around the girl and she returned the hug.

"Now." Gibbs said, after they broke apart. "We need to talk about something. I'm guessing you ran back here because you were afraid I would take my anger out on Mandy."

"I had thought that." She admitted. "But not anymore, I know you never would."

Gibbs smiled and asked, "How about we go find Mandy and get some lunch?"

"Okay." Chris smiled.

They left autopsy, both in good moods.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple hours later, Gibbs walked into Abby's lab. He turned off the blaring music and Abby said, "Hey Gibbs." Without turning around.

"What have you got, Abbs?"

"Nothing yet. All the prints are from people who belong there, but I'm still running some more. There were a lot of prints down there."

"Let me know when you find something." Gibbs said as he left, turning the music back on as he left. But not no where as loud as it was when he came in.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony and Ziva walked into the same apartment building that they had arrested Bryant in. Grimes' apartment was one floor above Bryant's. They found the right apartment and Tony knocked.

"Yeah?" The man who answered the door asked.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Officer Ziva David. NCIS." Tony said as they showed their badges. "We need to speak with Frank Grimes."

"This is him." Ziva said, recognizing him from his picture.

"We need you to come with us." Tony said.

"What for?"

"We have questions about an on going murder case, and we believe you have answers."

Grimes tried to slam the door shut, but Tony quickly stepped in and cuffed the man.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony, Tim, and Ziva were standing in the observation room watching Grimes sitting at a table in the integration room.

Gibbs entered the integration room and sat down across from the man.

"I did nothing wrong." Grimes said angrily.

"You lied about being a lawyer." Gibbs said, calmly.

"I went to see a friend."

"And the evidence against your friend just happened to disappear the morning after your visit." Gibbs said, leaning closer to the man.

"Disappeared?" he asked innocently. "You should really be more careful with evidence."

"You think this is a joke!" Gibbs exploded, slamming his hands on the table.

Grimes smiled and said, "You an not scare me like you did Bryant."

"We will prove you had the gun stolen." Gibbs said, his voice icy. "And then you can bunk with Bryant in prison."

"You have no proof I had anything to do with the missing gun." Grimes said calmly.

Gibbs interrogated him for several minutes, but the man did not break. Gibbs left the room frustrated.

"I can't believe Gibbs didn't break him." Tony said.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Tim asked.

"He's a lowlife scum, Probie." Tony said. "He doesn't know how to tell the truth."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was standing in the hall when his phone rang, it was Abby telling him she found something. Gibbs opened the door to the observation room and told the three inside to follow him, which they did.

They enter Abby's lab to find her standing in front of her computer.

"What have you got, Abbs?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"A print that doesn't belong." Abby said. "Some of the prints I ran was from Kari Wilson."

"The secretary?" Gibbs asked.

"It's Personal Assistant, Gibbs." Abby corrected. "And yes. I pulled up all the work she has done and she had had no business being in the evidence locker in the entire year that she has worked here. And she has never sighed a piece of evidence in or out."

"I told Jenny I didn't need a personal assistant." Gibbs grumbled. "Good work Abbs."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kari Wilson was sitting at her desk when Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva walked in and stood in front of it.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little nervous.

"You can tell us where the gun is." Gibbs said in a growl.

"W…what gun?"

"The gun you stole from the evidence locker." Tony said.

"The one that was used to kill a Marine." Ziva added.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"We have Grimes in an integration room."

The woman's face went pale.

"You are both going to prison." Gibbs said. "For how long depends on you."

"I…I only did it because Frank asked me too." She blurted out.

"He's your boyfriend?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"Where's the gun?" Gibbs asked.

"Top drawer."

Tony put on gloves and opened the drawer, pulling out a gun.

"Take her to lock up." Gibbs said, walking off.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Frank Grimes was still sitting in integration, when the door burst opened and Gibbs walked in.

"You want to change your story?" He asked.

"No."

"Okay, but we have your girlfriend in lockup. And we have the gun."

Grimes cursed under his breath and then said, "I knew she was too stupid to pull this off."

"Does that mean you want to change your story?"

"I want a lawyer."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I meant to post this a lot earlier, but didn't get time. I will post more soon. Hope you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 11

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At a little after six, Gibbs and the girls left NCIS and headed towards Gibbs' house. He had taken the booster seat out of Jenny's SUV and put it in his own car.

"What would you girls like for dinner?" Gibbs asked as he drove.

"China." Was Mandy's answer.

Gibbs glanced over at Chris, who was in the passenger seat. "I'm guessing she means Chinese."

"Yes, we both love Chinese."

"So do I, there's a great place just up the road."

They stopped and got dinner, getting enough for Tony also. The younger man was supposed to meet them at Gibbs'. Gibbs wanted two agents with the girls at all times, he didn't know if Grimes and Wilson had set any plans in motion to kill the kids. They weren't going to take any chances.

When they got to Gibbs, Tony was already there. He came out and helped them carry in the dinner and the girl's stuff.

"Put the stuff in the guest room." Gibbs said. Then he turned to the girls. "That's where you two will sleep."

Gibbs showed the girls around the house, then led them into the living room. He motioned for them to sat on the sofa, then he sat on the table in front of them.

"While you're here, I want you to treat this house like your home. But I also expect you to respect my rules and my property. There are only two places tha's off limits. My bedroom and the basement. If I'm in either place, you can come in. But you must knock on my bedroom door first, and announce your presence in the basement. I'm building a boat down there are there are a lot of tools…"

"You're building a boat?" Mandy asked excitedly.

"Amanda." Gibbs scolded lightly. "Do not interrupt when people are talking."

"Sorry." She said looking down. "I forgot I'm not supposed too."

"It's okay, honey." Gibbs said softly. "But keep the questions until after I'm done."

"Yes Sir."

"There are a of tools and pieces of boat laying around." He continued. "The rest of the house is opened to you. If you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself. Mandy. If you want something to eat that requires cooking or that is on a high shelf, let some know."

The little girl nodded her head.

"Any questions?"

"Are you really building a boat in the basement?" Mandy asked.

"Yes."

"What a shocker." Chris smiled. "I'm guessing hand tools."

"Yes." Gibbs replied.

"Can we see the boat?" Mandy asked.

"Sure, after dinner. Now you two go and get washed up."

After washing up, the girls went into the kitchen where Gibbs and Tony already had dinner laid out.

"Dig in." Gibbs said, as he poured the girls glasses of milk.

Tony watched in awe as Mandy used chopsticks to eat noodles, the four-year-old was good at it. Tony had always had trouble using chopsticks. Deciding to give it another try, he picked up his chopsticks and attempted to pick up a small piece of chicken. He made it halfway to his mouth, when the piece of chicken flew off the chopsticks and landed in Gibbs' milk.

"Two points." Chris called out, as Gibbs glared at the younger man. Mandy giggled.

"Sorry Boss.' Tony said, jumping up and grabbing his glass. "I'll fix you another one." He fixed Gibbs another glass, then grabbed a fork and sat back down.

"It's okay, Tony." Mandy said. "It took me awhile to use them."

Tony smiled at her, then stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork and began eating.

"Chris." Mandy said, handing the older girl a fortune cookie. "Read it please."

"Sure." Chris took the cookie, and broke it open. She pulled the piece of paper out and handed the younger girl back the cookie. "Great misfortune will befall you." Chris said. "Nickelodeon has decided to stop showing Spongebob Squarepants."

Mandy gasped and looked at her with wide eyes, then she glared at Chris and said, "It did not say that."

Chris laughed and the two men smiled. Then Chris said. "I know." She looked at the paper again. "True love is just around the corner, you're soul mate is closer then you think." She shook her head. "These things must come postdated, you're not allowed a boyfriend for another twenty years."

"A boyfriend." Mandy scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Boys are yucky."

"Really?" Gibbs asked, trying to hid his smile.

"Not you Gibbs." The four-year-old said. "You're not a boy, you're old."

Tony almost choked on his chicken.

Before Gibbs could respond, his phone rung. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was from Ziva, so he answered it. He listened for a few moments, then hung up.

The girls did not notice the change in the man's facial expressions, but Tony did. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask what in front of the kids.

"What kind of boat do you have?" Mandy asked, around a mouthful of food.

"Swallow before you talk." Gibbs said.

The little girl swallowed, then repeated the question.

"Let me guess." Chris said before Gibbs could answer. "Sailboat?"

"You are correct." Gibbs said.

"Figures."

"And what does that mean?" Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're old school. Hand tools, sail boat in basement, removing our hat when you eat. Old school."

Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"After dinner, how about you two helping me with the boat?"

"Really?" Mandy asked happily. "I've never built a boat."

Chris watched and listened as Gibbs and Mandy talked about the boat, with Tony throwing in his opinion a few times. It felt good to see adults taking an interest in her sister like that, she needed adult influences. As she watched, she began to question her earlier decision to keep them together.

Mandy deserved to have a normal childhood, with a loving family. Not going from one place to another, always looking over her shoulder. She was too special of a child to have to relay on stealing to survive. She needed more, she deserved better.

Chris knew that it was to late for herself, no one would want her. But Mandy had a chance, she could still have a good childhood. But that would mean being separated, she didn't know if she could bear that. She watched as Gibbs took a napkin and gently wiped soy sauce from Mandy's chin. He was so good with her, go kind and gentle.

Gibbs watched Chris' expression change, he knew she was deep in thought. But he didn't know what she was thinking about, although he had a feeling it was about Mandy.

Noticing that the girls were finished eating he spoke. "Chris, take Mandy to the head and help her get the soy sauce off her hands."

"Okay." The two girls left the room.

"What was the phone call, Boss?" Tony asked as the two men began to clear the table.

"It was Ziva, Bryant escaped."

"How?"

"Pretended he was sick, got sent to infirmary with just one guard. He used a shank to kill him and the doctor, then slipped out in a laundry truck."

"Think he'll come after Chris, Grimes probably told him about her."

"Probably. Ziva said McGee was digging deeper into Bryant's past, trying to find if he has someone to go to for help. She's in touch with the State Patrol setting up roadblocks. They sent out a bolo on him."

"You gonna tell Chris?"

"Yeah. She needs to know how important it is to stay close."

Tony nodded, but said nothing since the girls were coming back into the room.

"Alright girls." Gibbs said with a smile. "Let's go see the boat."

He lead them downstairs, Tony stayed upstairs. He was going to check around, make sure everything was alright.

"Cool." Mandy said, slowly circling the boat. "It's real pretty."

"I'll show how to sand."

He showed both girls how to sand with the grain and they were enjoying themselves.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back at NCIS, McGee was typing away at his computer. "Got it." He said, quickly dialing a number on his phone. Ziva looked but said nothing.

"Boss." He said into the phone. "Bryant has an uncle who lives about fifteen miles from the prison. On it." Then he hung up his phone and grabbed his gun and badge. "He told us to check it out." He told Ziva, who was already grabbing her gun and badge.

Aaron Bryant, the uncle, lived in a small house on the corner. Tim knocked on the door and an elderly man answered it.

"Special Agent Tim McGee, Officer Ziva David." Tim said, as they showed them their badges. "NCIS. Are you Aaron Bryant?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"The location of your nephew." Ziva answered.

"In prison, you put him there."

"He escaped a little over an hour ago." Tim said. "We were wondering if he made contact with you."

"I haven't talked to that sorry excuse of a man in over ten years." Aaron said. "The only reason I knew he was arrested was because I have a friend in Metro who heard it on the police scanner."

"Do you know where he would go?" Tim asked.

"Not a clue."

"If you hear from him." Tim said, handing the man a business card. "Please contact us."

"Sure, I don't want that low life roaming the streets."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs saw Mandy yawning and gently took the sander from her. "Bedtime." He said.

"Not sleepy."

"Then why are you yawning?"

"I dun' know." She yawned again.

"Bedtime." Gibbs repeated. Then he looked at Chris and said, "You too."

"But I'm not yawning." The teen protested.

"Maybe not, but Ducky said to take it easy. You need the rest. Now both of you upstairs, and don't forget to brush your teeth."

The three of them headed upstairs, and saw Tony walking in the front door. The girls went into the bathroom and Gibbs walked over to Tony.

"Everything look okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs phone run and he answered it, then hung up.

"Bryant's uncle was a dead end." He told Tony.

The two men talked for a few minutes, then Gibbs went to the guest room to check on the girls. He stood in the doorway and smiled at the sight. Mandy was snuggled close to Chris' side and the teenager was reading a story about Princess Jasmine.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night, Gibbs was once again in the basement. He heard someone enter and looked up to see Chris standing at the top of the stairs.

"You should be sleeping." He said, but motioned her to come down. She walked down the stairs and over to where he was standing.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, picking up a sander and joining Gibbs.

They worked in silence for a few moments, then Chris began to speak.

"I was thinking." She said, continuing to work and not looking at him. "Mandy deserves more then I can offer her, a lot more. When this is over, will you find her a home?" She knew it was the right thing to do, but it hurt. To her dismay, she felt her eyes tear up.

"Only Mandy?" Gibbs asked, as he too continued working.

"Yes."

"What about you?"

"It's too late me."

Gibbs put his tool down and looked at the teen. "No it's not." He said softly.

"Yes it is." She insisted, starting to sand harder. "Mandy still has a chance."

Gibbs put his hand over hers and stopped her sanding, then he placed his other hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. He saw the unshed tears in her green eyes.

"You still have a chance too."

"No I don't, but Mandy does."

"Chris, you have your entire life ahead of you. You are brilliant, beautiful, and have a great sense of humor."

"I am a smart mouthed, stubborn, trouble maker."

"On occasion, but you are also a great kid."

"No one wants me." She jerked away from him and leaned against the boat, with her arms crossed in front of her. "No one." He voice sounded so small, and fragile.

"Hey." Gibbs said, placing a finger tip under her chin and lifting her head up. "Anyone would be a fool not to be proud to have you as a daughter."

"I don't want to be anyone's daughter." She jerked away again and walked to the other side of the basement. She really did want to be someone's daughter, she wanted a family. But she knew that was impossible.

"Chris." Gibbs walked over to her, but she started walking up the stairs.

"I'm going back to bed." She announced.

Gibbs watched her go, his heart hurting. He wanted to be there for her, but wasn't sure how yet. But he was determined to make her believe that she too deserved to be happy.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hope you like it, more coming soon. Probably in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 12

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Gibbs was awake before dawn. He showered, then headed to the basement. He couldn't get the previous nights conversation with Chris off his mind. She sounded like she truly believed it was too late for her to be happy, to have loving parents.

He could understand why she was reluctant to give herself a chance at happiness, she had been hurt too many times. The adults in her life used and abused her, he didn't blame the teenager for not trusting more easily. He knew what it felt like to be afraid to love, afraid to open yourself up to someone. He was like that.

He heard a noise at the top of the stairs and saw Chris standing there, he motioned for her to come down.

"You really should look up the word rest in a dictionary, kid." Gibbs said.

"I was getting some water and heard noises down here, thought I'd come down and see if I could sand some more."

"Sure, I never refuse free labor."

"I can understand why you do this." Chris said, as she sanded. "It's relaxing, helps you clear your head."

"That it does." Gibbs agreed.

They worked in silence for a few minutes.

"We need to talk." Gibbs finally said.

"About?"

"Bryant, he escaped last night."

"He doesn't know about me."

"Yes he does."

Chris stopped sanding and looked at him.

"There was someone at NCIS who tried to help him, she more then likely told him about you. But don't worry, he won't get close to you. We will protect you."

Chris nodded, then went back to work sanding the wood. She did believe that Gibbs and his team would protect her and Mandy.

"We need to talk about something else also." Gibbs said, placing his hand over hers. "Let's have a seat."

Chris laid her sander down and walked over to two stools and sat facing each other.

"Chris." Gibbs said. "You can't give up on finding parents who care for you."

"I thought we settled this last night." Chris snapped.

"No, you got upset and left last night."

"Same thing this morning." Chris started to stand up, but Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sit down." He said. "We are going to talk." His voice was soft, but it was an order.

Chris sat down and crossed her arms across her chest, clearly not happy about it.

"You can't give up on your future because of pain you felt in the past." He said, looking her in the eyes. "Even if that past pain is still very much present today."

"What do you know?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Once upon a time I was married." He said.

"Yeah I know, three times."

"DiNozzo needs to learn to keep his trap shut." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "But I was actually married four times."

"Four?"

"Yes. I'm guessing Tony mentioned my three ex-wives in some kind of joke, he would never joke about Shannon. I meet Shannon when I was eighteen, it was right before I went to boot camp. When I came back, we dated for awhile. Then we were married." Gibbs told very few people about Shannon and Kelly, but he wanted Chris to know. Wanted her to understand that he knew at least part of what she was feeling.

"Shannon was great. She was so kind and gentle, but she had a temper on her at times. We had been married less then two years when we found out she was going to have a baby. We were both excited, and very scared. We had the nursery fixed and fully furnished before Shannon was even three months along.

Kelly was a beautiful baby, so tiny and innocent looking. I was afraid to hold her at first, thought I'd break her or something. But she grew fact. I remember her first steps, like it was yesterday. I was in the living room when Shannon started screaming for me to come into the nursery, I was scared something bad happened. But she just pointed to Kelly when I got there. She was standing up, with her arms stretched in front of her. Shannon told her to come to her and Kelly staggered over, poor kid was walking like she was drunk. But she was walking."

Gibbs felt his eyes moisten as he spoke, he missed them so much.

"I remember her first words, first day of school, the first everything. Shannon and Kelly were my life, but so was the corps. I was a Marine and was gone for weeks at a time. Shannon said she understood, said she knew that when she married me. Kelly cried sometimes when I left, made me feel so small."

Gibbs stopped talking for a moment, getting his emotions under control.

"When Kelly was eight, I was to leave for Iraq for three weeks. Kelly begged me not to go, to stay with her and Shannon. But I had her settled down before I left, she said she was okay. I got in my truck and pulled away from my wife and child, not knowing it would be the last time I ever saw them."

Gibbs felt a couple tears escape from his eyes, but didn't try to wipe them away.

"Shannon witnessed the murder of a Marine and was going to testify against him, her and Kelly was put under protective custody. But the son of a bitch still got to them, killed them both. I was wounded in Iraq, couldn't even go to their funeral."

More tears slid down his face as he spoke, his voice was hollow sounding.

"They were murdered, and I couldn't do anything to protect them. I had spent years protecting my country, protecting other countries. But I couldn't even protect my wife and daughter. After that, I shut down. I refused to let anyone close to my heart again, and I didn't even realize that I was doing it.

All three of my ex-wives left me, they all started the devoice process. But I was never really there to begin with. I wouldn't let them completely break down that damn brick wall I had built up around my heart. They tried, but the wall was too thick. I have had a few other women in my life, but it was the same with them. I use to blame them when it didn't work out, but it was mostly my fault. I don't blame them for leaving me"

Gibbs looked at Chris and saw that her face was also wet with tears.

"Point is." Gibbs said. "I blew it. I refused to let them in and now they are gone. Don't let that happen to you. I know you have been hurt in the past. Do not let that hurt ruin your present, or your future. Let someone break down that wall around your heart, let them in."

"It's not that easy." Chris said.

"I know."

Chris looked at him and didn't see the tough NCIS agent that Tony claimed could make a three hundred pound Marine blubber like a baby. She saw a heartbroken man who was scared. The teen wrapped her arms around him and he retuned the hug.

Gibbs and Chris were both shocked when he laid his head on her shoulder and cried. Gibbs tried to stop the tears, but couldn't. He kept seeing his wife and daughter in the review mirror of his truck as he drove away, as he left them there alone to be murdered.

Chris held tight and let him cry. The tears didn't last long, and Gibbs quickly pulled away and wiped his eyes. He was embarrassed at his display.

"I want a family." Chris admitted softly. "I want an adult to care enough about me to help guide my life, take some of the burdens off my shoulders. But I'm scared, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I know." Gibbs said.

"I'd better go get Mandy up." Chris said, standing up and heading towards the stairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few minutes later, Gibbs was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. The girls were getting dressed, and Tony had just went outside. Gibbs placed a plate of scrambled eggs on the table next to the bacon and bowl of fruit, as Tony walked in, carrying a snake.

Gibbs looked at him with a raised brow, but the younger man only smiled. Gibbs knew the snake was harmless, just a green grass snake about four feet long.

Before Gibbs could ask what he was going to do with the animal, Mandy came into the room. Tony quickly hid the snake behind his back, he didn't want a hysterical four-year-old. The little girl had her long hair down and was wearing pink shorts and a matching shirt.

"Morning Sunshine." Gibbs smiled.

"Morning." She returned the smile. "Chris is in the shower." She handed Gibbs a brush and hair ribbons. "Please?"

"Sure, honey." Gibbs said, as Tony walked out of the room. "Just give me a minute." Then he followed the younger man. "DiNozzo." He called out.

"Yeah Boss?"

"What are going to do?"

"Put it in her bed probably, maybe toss it in the bathroom."

"She is a fourteen-year-old little girl who has been through hell." Gibbs said, his voice hard.

"Exactly." Tony smiled. "That's why she needs to be treated like a normal kid, and why she needs a little fun in her life."

Gibbs watched in amazement as Tony walked away, sometimes his senior field agent was very smart. He was right, Chris needed to have a normal life. And what was more normal then an annoying older brother? Gibbs smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it away from the table, sitting down.

"What will it be today?" He asked the small girl.

"Piggy tails." Mandy said, standing in front of him with her back to him. "Like Abby's."

"I can do that."

Gibbs put her hair in high pig tales, he had just finished when Tony came back in with a smile on his face.

Tony set the table, as Gibbs made toast. Gibbs felt small hands grip his leg tightly and looked down at Mandy, she looked scared. Then Gibbs saw the reason for her fear, Chris had just came into the kitchen with the snake wrapped around her wrist.

"It's okay, Mandy." She smiled, knelling down. "It can't hurt you, it's a grass snake. Come take a look."

The four-year-old slowly walked over and stood in front of her older sister.

"You can pet it." Chris said. "Just be gentle."

Mandy cautiously reached out a hand and touched the snake with one finger, then she slowly began to pet it.

"Where'd you find him?" Mandy asked.

"On the bathroom sink." Chris said glancing up at a smirking Tony.

"Gibbs must a hole in the floor somewhere." Tony said.

"You've got a hole in your head. DiNozzo." Chris smiled.

"Tony." Gibbs said. "Take your new friend outside, breakfast is ready."

"Sure Boss." Tony took the snake that Chris held out to him.

"Remember Tony." Chris said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Payback's fun."

"Bring it on, sport."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later, the four walked into the bullpen at NCIS. Ziva and McGee were already at their desks.

"Hey girls." Tim said. "I brought you some things to help the time pass." He handed Mandy a hand held game.

"Cool." She beamed. "Spongebob."

Then he handed Chris a laptop.

"I know yours was confiscated. It's got internet already on it, I'll pay the bill for it, you don't have to worry about it."

"I can't accept this." She said, looking at it. She knew it was an expensive model.

"Sure you can."

"Thank you." Then she looked at Mandy, who was already playing the game and cleared her throat.

"Oh, thank you Tim." The four-year-old smiled. "I love it."

"You both are very welcomed."

"Just a minute." Gibbs said, looking at Chris. "You do anything illegal with that while you are under my custody, and you will regret it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now why don't you two go down to autopsy, so I can actually get some work out of my agents."

Chris and Mandy did as they were told.

"Anything on Bryant?" Gibbs asked.

"No Boss." McGee said. "We haven't heard anything on the bolo."

"I have spoke to several people who know him." Ziva said. "No one claims to know where he is."

"Grimes and Wilson won't talk." McGee said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In autopsy, Ducky was once again showing Mandy some magic tricks. Palmer and Chris were playing an online game, Chris was winning.

"You are good." The ME's assistant said, as his chareter was once again killed. "I do believe you'd give McGee a run for his money."

Ducky's phone rung and he answered it, then hung up.

"Mr. Palmer." He said. "That was Agent Franco, seems our services are needed at Bethesda." He turned to the girls. "Go to Abby's lab and stay with her." He knew that they would be bringing a body back and did not want the girls to be there when they did.

"Yes Sir." Chris said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'm sorry about the wait, I promise to have more up soon. Let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 13

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The girls stayed in Abby's lab for about half an hour, then she got a lot of evidence to run, so she sent them back to the bullpen. The evidence included a possible video tape of a murder and bloody clothes, she did not want the girls to see these.

When they made it to the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were not there. Gibbs and Tim were at their desks working.

"Where's Tony?" Chris asked with a grin. She had already had a plan for payback, and most of the things she needed to pull it off.

"Him and Ziva are chasing leads." Gibbs said.

"Since this is a Federal building." Chris said, "I guess it's only right to ask your permission before I get payback."

"Is it illegal?" Gibbs asked.

"No Sir."

"Go ahead. But remember, it will only escalate."

"I know."

Gibbs nodded, then Chris went to Tony's desk and knelt beside it.

She pulled out the drawer that she knew Tony kept his gun and badge in, then started digging through her tote bag. She pulled out a small cassette and looked at Tim, who was watching her with interest. "Have you got a player that can play this?"

"Sure." Tim handed her the small cassette player and she thanked him, then went back to work.

Mandy handed Gibbs a book about Snow White, then gave him her best puppy eyes. Gibbs chuckled, then lifted the small child up and placed her on his lap and began reading.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jenny was standing upstairs watching the activities down below with a smile. She watched as Chris messed with Tony's desk, obviously planning a prank on the man. Gibbs had told her about the grass snake. She watched as Tim watched her, and when he started pointing to something. She knew he was giving her some pointers for her prank.

And she watched Gibbs hold the four-year-old and read to her. She saw the smile on his face and was again amazed at how a child could transform his mood. Even at the distance, she could have sworn she saw his eyes light up when she giggled.

"It is a heartwarming sight." A voice said, startling her slightly.

"I didn't know you were up here Ducky." She said.

"I brought you the results on my latest autopsy." The ME said, handing her a file. Then he too stood and watched.

"He is great with children." Jenny said.

"Yes he is." Ducky agreed. :I have to admit, I was afraid that he would not be able to reach Chris as quickly as he did."

"Me neither. It is difficult for a girl to realize her Father wasn't perfect."

"What will become of Christina and Amanda?" Ducky asked. "When all of this is over?"

"Don't worry." The Director said, smiling once again at the sight of the hard as nails Marine reading to a giggling little girl. "I do believe that the girls will be just fine."

Ducky also smiled at the sight and said, "I do believe you are right."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"All set." Chris said, smiling with satisfaction.

"This will be good." Tim smiled. "It's about time someone beat him at his own game, I never would have thought of this."

"What is it exactly?" Gibbs asked.

Before they could answer, the elevator dinged. Chris quickly ran over to Tim's desk and they pretended to be looking at something on his computer screen.

Tony and Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing Boss." Tony said. Then he looked over at Tim and Chris. "Quit corrupting her McGeek." He said. "You'll have her pretending to be a fairy on those online games too."

"Actually." Tim said. "After work, I am going to show Chris how to play."

"It sounds cool." The teen said.

"Cool?" Tony asked shaking his head sadly. "The Probie took you over to the geek squad already."

He opened his desk drawer and something long jumped up at him, and he heard the unmistaken sound of a rattle snake. Tony jumped back with a shout of surprise and pointed his gun at the attacking object laying in the floor. Ziva too had her gun drawn.

They looked in confusion at the harmless slinky, and then at the drawer where the rattle snake sounds were still coming from.

Tony glared at the smirking Chris and then glared at the laughing Tony.

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"Told ya, payback was fun." Chris said.

Tony held up the cassette player and turned it off.

"Downloaded the sounds from the internet, the computer Tim gave me has very good audio."

"I guess the gauntlet has been thrown." Tony said, giving her a mock glare.

"Guess so." Chris replied, returning the look. "Brains over brawn, wonder who will win?"

"Brawn of course."

"Don't know." She looked him up and down. "You don't look all that tough to me."

"Oh really?"

"Really, bet Tim could beat you in arm wrestling with very little effort."

"McWimp?" Tony laughed. "You must be joking."

"I bet I could beat you." She smirked.

"Now I know you're crazy."

"Bet I could pin your arm before you could pin mine."

"Not a chance sport."

"Care to make a wager?"

"What kind?"

"I pin your arm, and you are the Probie all day tomorrow You do all the grunt work.. You pin my arm and Tim will be your slave all day tomorrow."

Tim had been listening in amusement, until he heard the slave part of it. "Chris." He said, worried.

The teen turned to him and winked, then turned back to Tony. "Deal?"

"I don't arm wrestle little girls." Tony said, much to Tim's relieve.

"You chicken?" Chris asked.

"No."

"Then let's do this."

"Fine." Tony smiled, sitting down. "Let's go."

"Wait a minutes." Tim said. "I…."

"Relax Tim." Chris said, turning to him and smiling. "Please?" She asked with an innocent look, and Tim found himself nodding. He couldn't believe what he just agreed to, there was no way Chris would win.

Chris pulled a chair over to Tony's desk and set down. "First one who's arm touches the desk loses." She said.

"Deal."

They placed their elbows on the table and clasped hands.

"Go." Tony said.

Chris pulled hard, but was no match for Tony. He kept his arm still, toying with the girl. Then Chris got a pained expression on her face.

"Owww." She gasped. "My hand."

Tony immediately let his arm go limp, afraid he had hurt the young girl. Chris smiled when Tony's arm lost all resistance and she slammed his arm to the desk quickly.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what had just happened. Then Ziva and Tim burst out laughing, Gibbs chuckled, and Tony stared in shock.

"That did not count." He insisted, after he found his voice.

"Rule was the first one who's arm touched the desk lost." Chris smirked.

"She's right, Probie." Gibbs said.

"But…" Tony whined in protest.

"You can not go back on a wager." Chris cut him off. "What kind of example would that set for an impressionable teenager?"

"I was being easy on you because you're just a little kid." Tony said. "But the kiddie gloves are off, you are toast."

"Bring it on, Probie." She said, which caused another round of laughter.

"I am really looking forward to tomorrow." Tim said.

"As am I." Ziva agreed.

"Okay, funs over." Gibbs said, still chuckling slightly. "Girls, go to the director's office, we've got work to do."

The girl's did as they were told.

"That kid's something else." Tim said, after they were gone.

"Yeah, but what?" Tony mumbled.

The Agent was actually very impressed with her, but wasn't going to admit it. He was already planning his payback, for both stunts.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris was getting bored, they had been in the Director's office for over two hours. Jenny was working at her desk and Mandy was napping on the sofa. The little girl was sitting playing the game, and had drifted off.

Chris had been playing on the laptop, but couldn't find anything that was interesting. Then a thought struck her, she wondered how long it would take her to hack into the NCIS computers. She figured she could try without getting caught. With a smile, she began. An hour later, she was in. or so she thought.

By that time Mandy had woken up. She was standing beside Jenny watching her work. The woman smiled at her, she knew the little girl had to be bored.

"Want to play a game?" She asked.

"Hide and seek." Mandy said with smile.

"Okay, but we have to stay in this room."

"Mandy looked around and nodded. She saw a couple good hiding places.

"You want to play, Chris?" Jenny asked.

"No Ma'am." The teen said, still typing.

"I'll count, you hid." Jenny said, then covered her eyes with her hands.

Mandy giggled, then ran to hide.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Downstairs in the bullpen, Tim's computer started beeping.

"Boss." He said, typing very fast.

"Yeah?"

"We've got a problem."

"Only one?"

"Some one in this building is trying to hack into our computers.

"Where?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

"I'm trying to find out, they're covering their tracks."

"Now McGee." Gibbs said, impatiently.

"Almost there, Boss." Then he stopped typing and stared at the screen.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"It's um, coming from a laptop in the Director's office." He said reluctantly. He knew Chris was in trouble.

Gibbs didn't say anything, just headed up the stairs with grim determination.

"I do not want to be in Chris's socks right now." Ziva said.

"It's shoes, Ziva." Tony corrected her. "Kid's got guts."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs walked into the Director's office, without knocking of course, and saw Chris typing on her laptop. Mandy was looking under the desk.

"Where's the Director?" he asked in a harsh voice. The tone of his voice made Chris look up in worry, afraid that she was already discovered.

"In here." A voice said, as Jenny came out of the closet. Gibbs' voice told her that something was wrong.

"You can turn it off, Christina." He said, giving her a hard look.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"She hacked into the NCIS computers." Gibbs said.

"Actually she didn't." A voice said behind him. he turned and saw McGee standing in the doorway. "I, um, I…" the younger man stuttered, he knew Gibbs was mad.

"Spit it out McGee." He growled.

"She only hacked into a decoy, she was never in the actual system." Tim said. Then he looked at Chris, who was looking very worried. "It was an extremely good try though, another hour and you'd probably have been in the real system."

Gibbs glared at the younger man and he quickly left, taking Mandy with him.

"You tried hacking into our computers?" Jenny asked angrily, as she and Gibbs both glared at the teen.

"Y..yes Ma'am." She said. She was silently yelling at herself for being so stupid.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I was bored." She whispered.

"Bored!" Jenny boomed. "You hacked into a Federal agency's computers because you were board?"

Chris didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Excuse us." Jenny said, trying to control her temper. She knew Chris had been through hell and didn't figure yelling at her was a good way to get through to her. she walked out in the outer office with Gibbs behind her.

"Let me handle it, Jen." Gibbs said.

"And how do you plan on handling it?"

Gibbs lifted an eyebrow and she shook her head. "Not a good idea Jethro."

"You don't think she deserves it?"

"Yes I do, but she has been abused most of her life."

"A spanking isn't abuse, Jen."

"I know that, but does she?"

"I will make sure she does."

Jen nodded and said, "I will make sure her attempt to hack into the system id covered up, just make sure she doesn't do it again. If she's declared a threat to our security, she will be taken out of our custody."

Gibbs nodded, then walked back into Jen's office. The Director went to talk to McGee to make sure the attempted hacking wasn't on record anywhere.

Chris looked up when the door reopened and quickly looked back down when she saw the anger in Gibbs' eyes. He pulled a chair over in front of her and sat down. Then he gently lifted her chin with his finger until their eyes meet.

"Why?"

"I told you, I got bored."

"That the only reason?"

"Yes Sir, I just thought it would be a challenge."

"So you risked yours and your sister's safety because you were bored?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Do you really think you would be allowed to stay here if you are declared a threat to security?"

Y…you'd throw us out?" she asked, in surprise.

"No." Gibbs assured her. "I would never throw you out, and neither would Jen. But her boss might try, and so would some others."

"I didn't think about that." She said.

"Jen's making sure your tracks are covered." Gibbs said.

Chris nodded.

"You broke the law, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"And you know I'm going to have to punish you for it."

"Yes Sir." She said softly. "Is Tim going to take the laptop back?"

"No, it is yours. No one will take it from you, but you are banned from using it for one week."

"Okay." She said.

"That goes for all computers."

Chris nodded.

"I also think you've earned yourself a spanking."

Chris bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, she didn't want a spanking.

"Look at me." He said, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Christina." He said sternly, she looked at him then. She didn't see anger in his eyes, but she could tell he was still upset about her actions.

"Me spanking you is up to you." He said.

"Huh?"

"You have a choice as to whether I spank you."

"Then I choose you not spanking me." She said, knowing it wouldn't be that easy. But having to try anyway.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and she sighed.

"I know you have been abused a lot, and there is no excuse for abusing a kid. You did not deserve to be beat and neglected, no kid does. But in my book, a spanking is not abuse. It is a way of getting the attention of kids and making sure they don't repeat the offence that earned them the spanking."

Chris nodded, but said nothing.

"I want to make sure you know the difference; I won't spank you if you think it's abusive. But I want you to think about your answer, and answer truthfully."

Chris really wanted to say hitting a kid was abusive, no matter the reason. But she couldn't lie to him, she did know the difference.

"You think I deserve a spanking?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I don't want spanked." She said. "But I do know the difference. I know there is a line between spanking a kid and abusing a kid, and I know there is no way you would ever cross that line. I trust you, and I know what I did was wrong."

"I'm proud of you." He said. "I know it's hard to admit when your wrong, and when you deserve punishment."

Gibbs scooted his chair back and motioned for Chris to come to him. the teen stood up and walked over to him, the let him guide her over his knees. Gibbs wrapped a strong around her waist.

"Why are you being spanked?" he asked.

"B…because I broke the law by hacking into somewhere I wasn't supposed to." She said. "Even after you warned me not too."

Gibbs raised his hand high and brought it down hard on her jean clad butt, causing her to jump slightly. Gibbs quickly added several more to her butt. As the burn intensified, Chris started squirming. But Gibbs held her in place with no trouble.

Gibbs landed swat after swat to her butt, as she started to cry softly. Then Gibbs lifted one knee and went to work on her tender under curve, which caused her to cry harder.

Chris had tried to take the spanking quietly, but gave up on it quickly. Her butt was on fire, and was hurting. Soon her cries turned to sobs and Gibbs added several more to the middle of her butt, then stopped. He gently rubbed circles I the teen's back as she cried out her pain.

After the sobs turned to hitched cries, Gibbs gently stood her up in front of her and wrapped his strong arms around her. Chris returned the hug and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's over now, Honey." He said softly as he rubbed her back. "It's all over, you're forgiven."

After a few moments, they broke apart.

"No more hacking." He said. "Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"And next time I feel like you've earned yourself a spanking, I won't ask your permission. Now I know you know the difference."

Chris nodded, and Gibbs wrapped her in another hug. After the broke apart again, Gibbs kidded her forehead.

I need to apologize to Jenny." She said. "and to thank her for covering my tracks."

"I think that's a good idea."

Gibbs and Chris left the office in search of the Director.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

What do you think? More coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 14

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I really appreciate it. I am glad you are enjoying my story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs and Chris found Jenny in the bullpen, alone with Tony, Tim, and Ziva. Chris walked over to the Director.

"I'm sorry about the hacking." Chris said. "It was wrong, I know that. And I want to thank you for not pressing charges."

"I take it that Gibbs has dealt with it." Jenny said.

"Yes Ma'am." She said.

"Then all's forgiven. But do not do it again."

"I won't."

Then Chris walked over to Tim.

"Sorry I used your gift for something illegal."

"It's okay." Tim smiled. "You are very smart, I was sixteen before I hacked into a federal building's computer system."

"You did what, Probie?" Tony asked.

"I got bored."

"Which Federal agency?" Chris asked.

"FBI."

"Did you get caught?" Tony wanted to know.

"Yeah, the FBI busted into our house and arrested my Dad. I, uh, used his login name."

Chris laughed, then looked around. "Where's Mandy?"

"With Ducky eating lunch." Jenny said.

"Go on and join them." Gibbs told the teen.

"Not really hungry." Chris said, not looking forward to sitting on the hard cafeteria chairs.

"Didn't ask if you where." Gibbs said.

"Yes Sir." She sighed and left.

"So, McCriminal." Tony said. "Tell us more."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A couple hour later, Gibbs sat at his desk watching. Mandy was in Tony's lap, his senior field agent was reading her a book about princesses and unicorns. The little girl was currently giggling about the high pitched voice Tony was using, as he read.

Gibbs knew Tony was a kind man, but he didn't know he was good with kids. Usually the kids they ran into while working showed no interest in the man, but Mandy fell for him instantly. And Tony seemed to really enjoy spending time with her, and with Chris.

Ziva was sitting at her desk, pretending to be working. But Gibbs knew she was watching Tony and Mandy. Ziva had also never showed a real interest in the kids they had dealt with before, only interacting with them when needed. He figured she was just not used to dealing with children. But she too was going out of her way to show an interest in the girls, and seemed to be enjoying herself.

McGee was showing Chris his new phone, showing her how it worked. The youngest agent had also done everything he could to help the girls adjust to being stuck in the NCIS building all day. He seemed to really like them, and they liked him.

Watching his team and the girls interact made him make his mind up on something that he hadn't even known he was thinking of. Without a word, he stood and headed up the stairs to the Director's office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jenny was sitting at her desk when the door burst open and Gibbs walked in.

"I might as well take the door down." She said. "Since it does no good."

"I need a lawyer." Gibbs said, ignoring her comment. "A good one."

The woman took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did you do now?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Nothing." Gibbs snapped.

"DiNozzo?"

"No, and none of the others either." Gibbs said, as he walked further in and stood in front of her desk. "I want to adopt the girls."

"You sure?" Jenny asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." His voice was confident.

Jenny smiled and opened a desk drawer, pulling out a short stack of papers. She handed them to Gibbs. "Fill these out for a start. I have already spoken to the legal department and they don't believe there will be any problems, despite you being single and having a dangerous job. I know you don't like politics, but I have a few strings I could pull if a problem does arrive."

"Thanks Jen." Gibbs took the papers, and a pen that was laying on her desk. Then he thought about what just happened and stared at her in surprise for a moment. "How did you know?"

"I know you, and I am a very observant person."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Yes you are."

"Have you spoken to the girls?"

"Not yet, I plan to when I take them home this afternoon."

"I think you are making the right decision." Jenny smiled. "And I want you to know that you are not alone, you have some friends who will be there with you every step of the way. You are a very caring man, and are very good with children. But the fact is, you are a man. And sometimes girls need women to talk to, I will be there anytime they need to talk. And I know Ziva and Abby will be also."

"Thank you." Gibbs said, his voice sincere.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in the bullpen, Abby ran in and ran straight to Gibbs's desk.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked, smiling.

"Director's office." Tony said, "What's up?"

Abby looked at Chris and started to open her mouth, but the teen cut her off.

"I know, I know." Chris said, as she walked over to Mandy and took her hand. "Chris, take Mandy down to autopsy."

"Right." Abby said.

The girls left the bullpen, about the time Gibbs returned.

"Gibbs." Abby said. "I know how to catch that rat Bryant."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"We tell him where Chris is." She beamed.

"I'm listening." Gibbs knew that Abby's plan would not put Chris in danger. He trusted the young Goth and knew she would never do anything like that.

"When we were looking for the girls, Tim and me put an alarm on my computer. It's supposed to alert me when she logged on or when someone was using her login name. After you found them, I was going to take it off. But I forgot, so it's still there. A few minutes ago, a man logged on looking for her. Claimed to be a friend of her Dad's, said he wanted to help her."

"Wilson had to have given him her login name." Tim said. "A lot of the papers dealing with the case passed through her desk."

"That's what I thought." Abby said. "It has to be Bryant. We could pretend to be Chris and set up a meet."

"Good work, Abbs." Gibb said. "Do it, take McGee with you."

Abby and Tim rushed off to Abby's lab.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two hour later, they had set up a meet with the man on the computer. He agreed to meet Chris in an abandoned building.

Tony and Ziva were crouched behind some debris a few yards form the entrance of the building. Gibbs and McGee were inside the building.

"Boss." Tony said. "Car coming."

"Can you see the driver?" Gibbs' voice came through his earwig.

"Not yet." Then a few moments later, the car stopped and a man got out. "It's Bryant, he's walking towards the building."

"Wait until he's to the door." Gibbs said.

Tony and Ziva waited until he was about to reach for the door knob, then they emerged and aimed their guns.

"NCIS!" Tony shouted. "On the ground!"

Gibbs and Tim came out of the building, also with guns drawn.

"I said on the ground!" Tony shouted.

Bryant had no choice, he did as he was told.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs walked into autopsy and saw Palmer looking under one of the autopsy table. Gibbs shook his head, Mandy loved hide and seek, she was getting everyone involved.

"Lose something Palmer?" he asked, causing the younger man to jump.

"Agent Gibbs." He said. "I..I was just playing with the girls."

"I see that, where are they?"

"I'm not sure, they are good at this game."

"Duck hiding too?"

"No, he has to appear in court today."

"Yeah, I forgot."

"I've been looking for over five minutes, I didn't know there was that many places to hid in here."

"You sure they are still in here?" Gibbs asked.

"Think so." Palmer paled slightly, wondering if they left the room.

Gibbs smiled and whispered, "I know a way to find out." Then louder he said, "Oh well, if the girls' aren't here, that means I get to eat all that ice cream by myself."

"I'm here!" a small voice called out from inside Ducky's desk.

Gibbs and Palmer looked at each other, then Gibbs walked over and pulled the bottom large drawer open to reveal a smiling four-year-old. "Found me." She said.

"I never would have looked in there." Palmer said, as Gibbs helped the girl out.

"Games over, Chris." Gibbs called out.

One of the closet doors opened and the teen emerged, to Palmer's surprise.

"I looked in there." He said.

"I was behind the lab coats." She smiled.

"Palmer, will you take Mandy for some ice cream? Chris and me will join you in a minute."

"Sure"

After they left Gibbs looked at Chris. "We caught Bryant."

"So Mandy and me are safe?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"No problem, now let's go get some ice cream."

"I…I thought about what you said." Chris said. "About that brick wall around my heart."

"What about it?

"I will try to take it down, try to give myself a chance at happiness."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What will happen to us?"

Gibbs walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He had planned on waiting to tell her, but he figured now was a good time. "I want you and Mandy to live with me."

"What?" she asked, hoping she hadn't misunderstood the man. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. I want to be a family, I want to yours and Mandy's Dad."

Chris felt her eyes tear up as she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him. Gibbs returned the embrace, kissing the top of her head. After they broke apart, he asked, "Does that mean you agree?"

Chris nodded, not really trusting her voice.

"Let's go and tell Mandy."

Gibbs and Chris walked out of autopsy, both happier then they had been in a long time. Both now having something that they had been missing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon, what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 15

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs and Chris walked into the cafeteria and found Palmer and Mandy sitting at a table. they had to smile at the sight of the four-year-old with a red popsicle stain all around her mouth. Palmer was also eating a popsicle, but he had managed to get it all inside his mouth instead of outside. They were the only ones in the room.

"Palmer." Gibbs said, as him and Chris sat down, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Sure." He said, standing up. "I have work to do anyway."

"Mandy." Gibbs said. "How would you like to live with me?"

"Already do." The little girl said.

"I mean live with me forever, be my daughter."

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really, I want to be yours and Chris' Daddy."

Mandy lunged at Gibbs, and wrapped her small arms around his neck.

Gibbs returned the hug, then felt something cold slide down his back. It took him a couple seconds to realize that Mandy had dropped her popsicle down the back of his shirt. he pulled away and saw the surprised look on her face as he jumped up and danced around a few seconds. The popsicle fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Mandy said, Chris laughed.

"It's okay, Honey." Gibbs said, glaring at the laughing teen. But then he too laughed. "Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."

"I'd advise changing shirts first." Chris smirked. "Walking around with a wet red stain on the back of your shirt might cause a little panic.

"Good point."

They made a short detour for Gibbs to change shirts, then headed to the bullpen. Gibbs had called Ducky and told him to bring Palmer with him the bullpen. Then he called Abby and told her to come as well. When Gibbs and the girls got there, everyone else was already there.

"So you finally decided to adopt them?" Abby asked, as she bounced up and down while clapping her hands.

"I see you've been talking to the Dire…" Gibb started, but was cut off by Tony.

"Nope." The younger man said. "Just been expecting it, then put two and two together."

Abby ran over to Gibbs and gave his a big bear hug, then hugged Chris, then Mandy. "This is so great." The Goth said, still bouncing. "Welcome to Team Gibbs."

Everyone expressed their congratulations and best wishes. Gibbs was a little uncomfortable at being the center of attention, but was pleased and grateful for the support of his team. His friends.

"So." Tony said, standing in front of Chris. "Do you want to call it a tie and give up the little prank war?"

"No." she said.

Tony grinned and said, "Good, cause you are still gonna be toast."

"Give it your best shot."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that day, Gibbs and the girls walked into Gibbs' house.

"Okay." He said. "Have a seat, we need to talk."

The girls sat on the sofa and Gibbs sat on the table in front of them.

"First off, we need to set some rules. I expect you both to show respect and follow my rules. You will have a bed time and Chris, you will have a curfew. Those times will be given a little later, I need to think about it for a bit. You are to keep your rooms clean and you will both have chores to do.

I expect you both to behave while other people are watching you as well. Mandy, I will enroll you in day care and I expect you to show them the same respect and follow their rules. Chris, same goes for you. Except it won't be daycare.

There will be no foul language tolerated, nor will back talk be tolerated. If you feel that I am being unfair on something, no matter what, let me know. We will discuss it, and I will listen to your point of view. Any questions?"

"No Sir." Two voices said.

"Punishment for breaking my rules will vary depend on which rule you break. It will range from time outs to spankings. Foul language and back talk will result in your mouths getting washed out with soap. Any questions?"

"No Sir"

"This is your home now." He said. "Chris, you can have the bedroom you two are sleeping in now. Mandy, there is a room that I've been using for storage. That room is yours. You two can pick out the color and decorations for them, and we can fix them up any way you like it. Any ideas?"

"I want pink and purple." Mandy said.

"Sounds good." Gibbs said, not surprised. "How about you, Chris."

"It's fine the way it is." She lied. It was a light peach color, and there were teddy bears on the border paper. The paint was thinning and creaking, and the border paper was tearing in several places. But she figured that the room once belonged to Kelly, and she didn't want Gibbs to have to change it.

"Mandy." Gibbs said. "Why don't you go into Chris' room and play for a few minutes." He knew the reason for the teen's answer.

"Okay." The little girl did as she was told.

"Chris." He said, softly. "That room was once Kelly's, she picked out the color and the border paper. But it is your room now, now it is your turn to decorate it."

"But…"

"No buts. Kelly always wanted to have a sister, now she has two. She won't mind you having her room, I promise."

Gibbs reached out and gently took her chin in his hand, locking eyes with her. "This is your home and that is your room. understand?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled.

"Good, we start the redecoration tomorrow. It's Saturday and I'm off. So, what color do you want?" He released her chin.

"Not sure yet."

"No problem, you've got plenty of time to decide."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Gibbs and the girls had just finished breakfast. Gibbs was washing the dishes, Chris was drying them, and Mandy was wiping off the table. They heard the front door open and went into the living room, which was crowded.

Abby, Tony, Tim, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, and Jenny were all standing there. They were all dressed in work clothes.

"Tony said you mentioned decorated the girls' rooms today." Abby said. "Where do we start?"

"You don't have to give up your weekend off to help." Gibbs said, very proud to have them for friends. "We don't get many of them."

"Come on, Boss." Tony said. "We've seen your choice of decoration, you need our help."

"Thank you, all of you." Gibbs said, genuinely grateful. He knew he was lucky to have such good friends.

"What is the first order of business?" Ducky asked.

"The boxes in that room." Gibbs said, pointing. "Needs to go to the garage, that's going to be Mandy's room."

"You heard the man." Tony said. "Let's get to work."

With everyone's help, the room was cleaned out in just a few minutes. Then they scraped the paint from both rooms and removed all of the furniture from Chris' room.

"Now we need to get the paint and furniture." Gibbs said.

""Cool." Abby said. "Let's go."

"On the way." Duck said. "We can stop and have our lunch."

Gibbs was a little surprised to find that it was already nearly noon, time had gone by quickly with everyone joking around while they worked.

They piled into their vehicles and headed towards a nearby McDonald's restaurant, then went inside and ordered their food. They pulled three tables together and sat down.

"So." Jenny said. "Many, you want pink and purple."

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded rapidly.

"What about you, Sport?" Tony asked Chris.

"Not sure, maybe blue or green."

"Can I pick out my bed?" Mandy asked.

"Sure can." Gibbs said.

"Cool."

"You too, Chris."

"My room has a bed." She said.

""It's old, you need a new one."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, now quit arguing."

Chris smiled and said, "Okay."

"Can I play?" Mandy asked, looking a the playground.

"Not right now." Gibbs said. "We still have a lot to do, hurry up and finish."

"What all kind of furniture do you need?" Tim asked Gibbs.

"Beds and dressers mainly, I plan on making bookshelves and wall shelves."

"Can we help?" Mandy asked, smiling. She loved helping with boat.

"Of course, it's your furniture."

"I know a great place to buy the dressers." Palmer said. "A cousin of mine makes them, he has a small shop on Fifth street. He's real talented, and very reasonable."

Gibbs nodded, the very reasonable sounded good. He wasn't hurting for money, but he knew raising kids was expensive. That was one of the reasons he had decided to make the bookshelves instead of buying them.

"We'll check it out when we leave."

"Does he have pink and purple dressers?" Mandy asked.

"His dressers aren't painted, he paints them after you pick the color. Or he sells them unpainted at a lower cost and you paint them yourselves."

"Hey Boss." Tony said. "My birthday is next month, I know what you can get me."

"What's that DiNozzo?"

"Let me pick the color for Chris' room." He said seriously.

"In your dreams." Chris said.

"Okay." Gibbs said, just as seriously as Tony.

"Hey!" Chris objected.

"What color was you thinking about?" Palmer asked Tony.

"I kinda like Mandy's color choice." Tony replied.

"Jenny." Chris said.

"Yes, Chris?"

"Can NCIS afford to lose one agent and one ME assistant?" she asked, glaring at the two men.

"Yes." Was the answer. "And I even know who to dispose of the bodies."

"Good."

"Uh oh." Tony said. "Gibbs, maybe you should just get me a tie instead."

"And hang him from a tall tree with it." Chris said. "Jimmy too."

"I don't wear ties." Jimmy smiled.

Everyone finished eating, then loaded back into the vehicles and headed towards Fifth street. Palmer's cousin's store was small, but the furniture was sturdy and very well made. And Gibbs was pleased to find it was indeed reasonable priced.

"Jimmy." A middle aged man greeted the young man with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jimmy introduced the gang to his cousin. "Agent Gibbs is shopping for dressers for his daughters." He finished.

"Well you've come to the right place, feel free to look around. Need anything at all, just holler."

It didn't take them long to find two dressers a piece, a wooden foot locker a piece, and a toy box for Mandy. Gibbs told the man that they would paint them, and he promised to deliver them that afternoon. They left the store and headed to another furniture store in search of beds.

They walked inside and saw that there were several to chose from. Mandy found one almost immediately though, it was pink and had a canopy on it. The canopy was also pink and had lace and gossamer on it.

"I want this one." She said, staring at the bed in awe. "Please."

"Sure, Baby Girl." Gibbs smiled. "It's all yours."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged his legs.

"Here's you one, Chris." Tony said, pointing towards a bed shaped like the batmobile.

"And here's you one, DiNozzo" Chris said, pointing towards a bed shaped like glass slipper.

"Oh, I love this one." Abby said, looking at a bed shaped like a bat. "I wonder it they make this in adult size, I'd so buy it."

"Your turn, my dear." Ducky told the teen. "See any you like?"

Chris picked out a more traditional bed, the store clerk promised to have them delivered that afternoon.

"Next stop is the paint store." Gibb said.

Again, they piled into their vehicles and headed for yet another store.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon. Hope you like it.


	16. Chapter 16

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 16

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The gang walked into the paint store and was greeted by an elderly man with thinning hair. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"We need paint." Gibbs said. "Pink and purple for sure, but other colors as well."

The man showed them to the pink and purple paint, Gibbs was amazed to find out that there were more then one shade of each. The clerk told them if they needed anything, to ask. Then he went back to the front of the store.

"Okay." Gibbs said, picking Mandy up so she could see the paint guide book. "Find the colors in there and we'll find them on the shelves.

"I'll take Chris to look at other colors." Tony volunteered.

Jimmy, Tim, and Ziva followed Tony and Chris to look at the blues and greens.

Tony pointed to a bright neon green color in the paint book. "Here's one."

"Keep it up and I will paint your car that color." Chris threatened.

"Do and I will paint your hair neon blue, the autopsy gremlin will help."

"Hey!" Jimmy protested.

"I like this one." Chris said, pointing towards a soft blue color. "Maybe with this darker blue mixed in."

"That would look very nice." Ziva said.

Within half an hour, they had the paint and supplies loaded into the vehicles and were headed back to Gibb's house. Once there, they laid drop cloths on Mandy's bedroom floor and started painting. It was going real well, with all the adults giving the girls pointers. Then Tony got bored, and noticed that Tim had absolutely no paint on him.

The others had some paint splattered on their clothes, but not McGee. Tony could not let that go, he didn't want the younger man to feel left out.

Tony stood beside Tim and painted the wall, until Tim bent down to add more paint to his own brush. Once he did, he felt wet paint and stiff bristles on the back of his neck.

"Hey!" he gasped, jumping back. Once he did, he slung the hand holding the paintbrush backwards. The paint from the brush landed on Abby. The bright pink was a sharp contrast to her black outfit.

"Tiiim!" She shrieked.

"I..I didn't mean to, it was Tony's fault."

"Don't blame me McArtist, if you don't remember what you're supposed to be painting."

Abby dipped her brush into the purple paint beside her and advanced on Tim, who backed up with his hand up in surrender.

"We're supposed to be painting the walls." Gibbs said, trying not to laugh.

Abby slung the brush forward, but McGee sidestepped and the paint missed him, hitting Palmer in the chest.

Palmer slung paint back at Abby, but when she moved, it hit Ziva. Within seconds a paint fight had broke out. Tony, Tim, Ziva, Palmer, Abby, Chris, and Mandy were all welding paintbrushes trying to paint each other.

"Children." Gibbs said, shaking his head. "They're all children."

"Lighten up." Jenny said with a smirk as she held a dripping paint brush.

"Don't you dare." Gibbs warned, but it didn't do any good. Jenny's paintbrush left a large pink splotch on his shirt. Jenny and Gibbs joined in the fight then.

Ducky looked at them and smiled, "Why not?" He asked. Then he took his brush and slung it, the paint hitting Gibbs in the back.

Within minutes, everyone was covered in paint. The fight lasted for a few minutes, until Gibbs doorbell rung announcing that the furniture was there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that afternoon, both rooms and all the furniture was painted. The furniture, with the exception of the beds, were in the rooms. The beds were set up in the living room, since the paint in the bedrooms were still wet.

At the moment, everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating pizza and laughing.

"I really do appreciate everyone's help." Gibbs said, sincerely.

"No problem, Boss man." Abby said. "It's our way of welcoming the little Gibbletts."

"Gibbletts?" Chris asked.

"Gibbletts." Abby confirmed.

"Guess I've been called worse." The teen said.

"Gee, what a surprise." Tony smirked.

Chris stuck her tongue out at him and he gave a mock glare, walking over to her with his hands behind his back.

"Dare you to do that again, sport." He said in a low voice.

Not one to back down from a dare, she stuck it out again. Tony quickly took the salt that he had hid behind his back and poured a small lump on the teen's tongue.

Chris wiped her tongue off, mumbling. Then glared at Tony, her tongue still hanging form her mouth. Then she ran over to the sink to wash her tongue.

Everyone else was laughing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

That night, Gibbs stood in the living room and watched his two daughters sleep. Chris had one leg thrown off the bed and was completely uncovered. Mandy was wrapped in her sheet; her pillow was in the floor. Gibbs gently put Chris' leg back onto the bed and covered her up. Then he picked up Mandy's pillow. Kissing both girls on the cheeks, he went to bed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Gibbs woke up just after sunrise to the smell of coffee brewing. He quickly showered and went into the kitchen, and laughed at what he saw.

Chris was at the stove, with her back to Gibbs. She was wearing a pair of headphones and was dancing around and singing a country song that the man had never heard before. Her voice was off key and flat.

"It's just what I do when I can't get no love'n, it's just what I do when I can't no love'n. Jesse James was an outlaw man. He was always brake'n the law." she sang, spinning around and freezing when she saw Gibbs.

"Exactly what is it that you do when you can't get no love'n?" Gibbs asked, smiling.

"Morning." She said, turning back to the scrambled eggs on the stove. She took the headphones off.

"Relax." Gibbs said, "You're not the first person to sing while cooking, just be glad DiNozzo wasn't here."

"He'd probably take pictures." Chris laughed, as she turned back to face Gibbs.

"No, he'd have videoed it. Smells good." He nodded towards the stove.

"Hope you don't mind."

"Course not, means I don't have to cook."

"I fixed banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage."

"I don't think I've eat banana pancakes, but they sound good. Fix enough for Tony, he's supposed to stop by on his way to work to help move the beds into the bedrooms, the paint should be dry."

"Okay."

"Mandy still asleep?"

"Yes Sir."

"You've must've gotten up real early."

"couldn't sleep."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just couldn't sleep."

"I'll go wake up Mandy and run her bath water." Gibbs said, grabbing a sausage patty before leaving the kitchen. He walked into the living room and saw that Mandy's pillow was once again in the floor.

"Time to get up Sunshine." He said, gently shaking her awake.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Good morning, baby girl. Get up and I'll run your bathwater."

"Kay."

Gibbs ran her bath water, and told her to yell if she needed anything, then he went back into the kitchen. Chris was cooking the pancakes.

Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and smiled when it was just like he liked it, he figured it would be weak.

"Coffee's great." He said, taking another drink.

"Figured you'd like it strong." She said. "I hate the taste of coffee, but I love the smell of it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mandy didn't want to take a bath, she wanted to explore some more. She went into the living room and heard Gibbs' and Chris' voices coming from the kitchen. She looked at the door to the basement and smiled, she wanted to see the boat again. She knew she wasn't allowed to be down there without Gibbs', but she figured she'd be back out before he knew she was down there.

The four-year-old walked down the stairs and over to the boat, picking up a screwdriver. She wanted to work on the boat.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I better go check on your sister." Gibbs said, after he sat the table. he walked into the living room, just as the door opened and Tony walked in.

"Something smells good." Tony said. "This mean I get breakfast?"

"I don't know." Gibbs said in a serious voice. "Chris is the one doing the cooking, you have to ask her."

"I'll even say pretty please." Tony smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Gibbs went into the bathroom and noticed that there was no kid in the tub. He looked in her room, then in Chris'. But still no kid.

"Mandy." Gibbs called out, as he walked back into the living room. "Amanda"

Tony and Chris came out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked, worried.

"Nothing, Mandy just pulled a disappearing act. She's still in the house, just not sure where."

"Amanda!" He called out louder, but heard no answer.

Gibbs eyes went to the door to the basement and he sighed, he figured he knew where she was. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing Mandy duck under the boat.

"Amanda Renee." He said sternly. "Front and center."

The four-year-old slowly came out from under the boat and looked up at him with her best puppy eyes.

"Now young lady." Gibbs ordered.

Mandy climbed the stairs and stood in front of him. Gibbs stepped aside and motioned for her to go into the living room, which she did. Then he loomed over her and was about to scold her, when Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Then the teen stepped between Mandy and Gibbs.

Chris acted on pure instinct, so used to protecting her sister from angry adults.

"Mandy." Tony said. "Go wait in your room, Gibbs will be in there in a minute." The little girl did as she was told.

"I thought you trusted me, Chris." Gibbs said, his voice contained no resentment or anger, it was simply a statement.

"I do." She said, looking into his face.

Gibbs said nothing, just held her gaze.

"I know you won't hurt her, just force of habit I guess." She hung her head down. "Sorry."

"Hey." Gibbs said, lifting her chin. "Never apologize for looking out for your sister."

Chris nodded, then stepped aside.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More tonight or in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 17

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"How about we finish getting breakfast ready." Tony said, wrapping an around Chris. "I'm starved."

"I never said you could eat." Chris said, smiling.

"Ah come on, I'm a growing boy."

The two laughed as they headed into the kitchen.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs knocked on Mandy's door then walked in. The four-year-old was sitting on the floor, holding a baby doll. She looked up at Gibbs with unshed tears in her bright green eyes and Gibbs had to take a deep breath to carry through with his plans. He really didn't want to spank the child, but knew that as a father, he had to make sure she understood that disobedience was not allowed.

"Let's go to my room." he said, there was no where to sit in Mandy's room yet. They walked into Gibbs' bedroom and he sat on the bed and she stood in front of him.

"Why did you go into the basement?" he asked.

The little girl shrugged and looked at the floor.

Gibbs gently lifted her chin up and said, "I want an answer."

"I wanted to explore." She said, softly. "Wanted to work on the boat."

"You know you are not allowed down there alone."

"I know."

"All of those tools are dangerous, you can get hurt."

"I'm sorry." A few tears rolled down her freckled cheek.

"You broke an important rule." Gibbs said, "And that earned you a spanking."

The little girl's hands flew to her pajama clad bottom and backed away.

Gibbs reached out and gently picked her up, laying her across his lap.

He wasted no time and brought his hand down across her butt, causing her to cry out. The spanking was short, only six swats, and was not real hard. Although it did sting quite a bit. But Mandy sobbed like he had nearly killed her.

Gibbs picked her up again and wrapped her in a hug, which she returned.

"Stay out of down there without an adult." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"Yes S..sir." she cried into his chest.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

In the kitchen, Chris was about to put the leftover pancake batter in the icebox, when she heard the sounds of the spanking, and Mandy's cries. She dropped the bowl on the counter and started to leave the kitchen to find Mandy, but Tony grabbed her arm.

"She's okay." He said. "Gibbs would never hurt her, you know that."

"I know." She sighed. "But it's still hard."

"She's got to learn." Tony said, wrapping her in a hug. "She could get hurt in the basement, all those tools laying around."

"I know." She returned the hug, felling better. She knew Gibbs would never hurt either of them, they were safe here.

"You know." Tony said after they pulled apart. "I am really glad you're staying."

"Really?"

"Sure, Gibbs never made me banana pancakes."

"That the only reason?" she asked, picking up the spoon that was in the bowl of pancake batter. Batter was dripping off the spoon.

"Yep." Was the answer.

Chris raised the spoon of batter, but Tony grabbed her wrist with one hand and a handful of batter with the other.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, reaching for the batter bowl. But Tony was quicker and pulled her away from the counter, smearing the batter onto her cheek with a grin.

"What are you two doing?" Gibbs asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing Boss." Tony said, releasing the girl. He saw her grab some batter and ducked, the batter flew over his head and hit Gibbs in the face. Tony and Chris stood silently, neither not sure whether to laugh or run away.

"Here Boss." Tony handed the older man a dish towel.

Gibbs wiped his face then glared at the two. "New rule, no food fights."

"Sure boss."

"Yes Sir."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs and Tony arrived half an hour late, which was very rare for Gibbs.

When they entered the bullpen, Jenny was sitting on the edge of Tony's desk.

"Sorry we're late." Tony told her. Gibbs simply nodded his hello, and then went to his desk with his daughters in tow.

"Rough morning?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Sorta." Tony said, not going into detail. "But I did learn that Chris makes wonderful banana pancakes."

"She makes good apple pancakes too." Mandy said.

"Apple pancakes." Tony said. "Hey Boss….."

"No DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs." Jenny said, standing up. "May I have a word with you."

Gibbs stood and followed her a short distance away.

"Don't worry." He said. "I don't plan on making being late a habit."

"I'm not worried about that, Jethro." Jenny said. "I know it will take a little while to get used to having two young girls in the house. I just wanted to tell you that I spoke with legal again, you are scheduled for a meeting with Dr. Goodman this afternoon at three."

"Who's Dr. Goodman?"

"A psychologist."

"What?" Gibbs asked, glaring at her. "There is no way in……"

"It's mandatory if you want to adopt the girls." Jenny cut him off.

Gibbs sighed, but nodded in agreement.

I also spoke with Miss Grey, she is in charge of the daycare downstairs. She said that she had an opening for Mandy if you wish to place her there."

"The place any good?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, everyone working there has had training and background checks."

"When can she start?"

"In the morning."

"Now I just have to find out what to do with Chris during the summer." Then he ran a hand down his face. "And I have to find a school for after summer."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An hour later, Tony was sitting at his desk typing on his computer. All of a sudden, he groaned and hit the side of his computer screen. The only other people in the room was Gibbs and Chris. Tim was in Abby's lab and Ziva had taken Mandy to the bathroom.

"Hitting it won't help." Chris said.

"Boss." Tony said, "I know she's still not allowed to teach a computer, but I just deleted my report and I really don't want to retype it."

"Go ahead, Chris." Gibbs said.

The teen walked over to Tony's desk and said, "I should delete all of your files." She placed her fingers on the keyboard and tried to type, but her fingers wouldn't move. They were stuck to the keyboard.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, raising her hands and bringing the keyboard up also. "He glued my fingers to the keyboard."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sorry it's short, I will post more soon. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback.


	18. Chapter 18

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 18

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**NOTE: I have decided, with a suggestion from Peppe1951, that I will add a new WARNING to this story and the ones after it. I plan on writing several, if anyone is still interested. I am adding the spanking of adults to this story. Hope you like it. Let me know.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At fifteen minutes till three, Gibbs walked into a brightly decorated building. Most of the people he saw were children, he was wondering if he was in the right place.

"Can I help you?" A young woman asked with a warm smile.

"I'm Agent Gibbs, I have an appointment with Dr. Goodman."

"Of course." She said. "Please follow me."

He followed her down a short hallway and came to a stop at an open door, a man in his early thirties was seated at a table in the room.

"Shawn." The woman said. "Agent Gibbs is here."

"Come in." The man said standing up and extending a hand. "I'm Shawn Goodman."

Gibbs shook his hand, looking around the room. It was also brightly colored and has toys and children books all over the place.

"There's some kind of mistake." Gibbs said. "This looks more like a kid's doctor's office."

"No mistake, it is. I'm a family psychologist; a lot of the people I see are children. That's why I've been assigned to your case. I know Christina and Amanda have been through a lot, and I am also going to speak with them. Help them get through their past, so they can enjoy their present and their future.

But I don't want them to feel crowded or pressured, that's why I'm waiting a few days before I schedule their appointment. For their first appointments, I will speak to them in their own atmosphere. Probably your house."

"I thought this was just a head shrink session." Gibbs said. Not sure if he liked the sound of this man invading their privacy.

"This is a head shrink session." Goodman agreed. "I am going to try and figure out if you are a fit parent and if you are capable of caring for two young girls. If I find you are truly passionate about caring for them, then I can be your best ally. But if I find you don't have those kids' best interests at heart, then I guarantee you will hate my guts."

"Fair enough." Gibbs was beginning to like this man, he seemed honest and straight forward. "What do you want to know?"

"First off, how are the girls coping so far?"

"Pretty good."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Mandy's a happy four-year-old. She seems to love living with me, she's not afraid to show it. She is a very open person with her emotions."

"And Christina?"

"Chris seems to like it also, but she's more conservative with her feelings. She's formed a bond with an agent, with a friend of mine. Tony and her are treating each other like siblings already." He chuckled slightly. "Tony makes a good older annoying brother."

"What are their interests?"

"Mandy loves to be read to and snuggled." Gibbs said, smiling. He wasn't used to talking this much, but he wanted to do everything he could to help the girls. He figured this man could help Chris with her trust issues. "She loves a cartoon about a sponge living underwater, it's a stupid concept for a show."

"That would be SpongeBob Squarepants." Goodman smiled. "A lot of the children I see have an obsession with that show."

"Mandy loves popsicles and being tickled, and she really loves playing hide and seek. Her favorite colors are pink and purple."

"What about Christina?"

"Chris loves computers, kid is a genius. She loves joking around and playing pranks with Tony, and likes sports. Her and Tony were arguing over which NFL team was the best. Her pick is Dallas Cowboys."

"I agree with her, who's your favorite team?"

"I'm not into sports, hardly ever watch a game."

"What else can you tell me about Christina?"

"She hates being called Christina." Gibbs smiled. "It's Chris. And she's a great kid. She's smart, funny, very sweet. She does have a temper though, I know that for a fact. She has spent the last four years protecting Mandy, putting herself in danger in order to keep her little sister from getting hit. She is a very courageous girl."

"Yes I know, I've read her and Mandy's files. How much of their past do you know?"

"Just that their Mom turned to drugs and ignored them. And that some of their Mom's boyfriends beat Chris, I know she took several beating in order to protect Mandy."

"You said that Chris formed a bond with a man named Tony, how about the rest of the people you work with or your other friends?"

Gibbs smiled and said, "I told Tony that I was going to paint the girls' rooms, that morning everyone was there ready to help. I didn't even have to ask."

"Tell me about them."

"Ducky Mallard's an ME, I've known him for many years. He's a very kind man, who is passionate about his job. His patients are all dead, but he treats them with the utmost respect and kindness. Jenny Shepard's the Director of NCIS, and my former partner. I'm the one who trained her, she's an excellent agent. She's got a fiery temper, but is very gentle when she needs to be."

"She was your junior agent?" Goodman asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel about her being your boss now?"

"She's good at politics, she gets the job done. I was never good at politics."

"Who else works with you?"

"There's Tony DiNozzo. He's a good man, a little childish at times. He's constantly making a smart ass comment or playing some type of joke on McGee. Tim McGee is a MIT grad, very smart. He's a computer geek, him and Chris get along pretty good. They've teamed up against Tony a few times.

Then there's Ziva David, she's tough as nails. But very compassionate when the need arises. Jimmy Palmer is Ducky's assistant, he's a very nervous man. But he's a good boy, well man." The older man smiled and added, "And then there's Abby Scuito, she's the forensic scientist. She's a Goth, very scary looking at times. But she is the sweetest and kindest person I know. She's very dedicated to her job and to her profession."

"Young girls need older females to confide in, get advice from." Goodman said.

"Chris and Mandy have that." Gibbs assured him. "Jenny, Ziva, and Abby all three have promised to be there for the girls. Do the girl stuff with. All of the people I just mentioned are eager to help me with the girls."

"Sounds like you have a whole network of friends who are willing to help you with the girls."

"I have."

"Good, it's important to have a support system. I know it must be difficult to be suddenly responsible for two kids after fifteen years."

Gibbs glared at he man for a moment, not liking the idea of him bringing Kelly into this. But then he remembered that the man was just trying to make sure that his daughters were safe. His face softened a little.

"I apologize for bringing up old wounds." Goodman said. "But Kelly is part of this."

"I know. Kelly always wanted a sister, now she has two."

"I have to ask this. Do you only want to adopt the girls to fill that hole in your heart, the one that Kelly left?"

"No." Gibbs answered honestly. He was staring at a picture on the wall, obviously drawn by a young child. It showed two adults and one child standing under a large sun. Flowers and trees also covered the paper. "No one can fill that hole. Kelly is my daughter, and I love her so much. I would do anything to have her back in my life, to hold her one more time."

Gibbs paused for a moment; he really wasn't good at expressing his emotion.

"I love Chris and Mandy, but they won't replace Kelly. I have three daughters, all three are different. But my love is the same for all three."

Goodman nodded, then asked. "Have you thought of schools yet?"

"Mandy will start daycare at the NCIS building in the morning. I haven't figured out which school is right for Chris yet. I thought about Naval Academy, but I haven't talked to Chris yet. She has a say in it."

Goodman nodded again. "Here are some files on local schools, including Naval Academes." The younger man slide a pile of papers towards Gibbs. "I hope they will help you and Chris decide which school is right for her. I will get in touch with you in a couple days to set up an appointment with the girls." The man stood up and extended his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

Gibbs also stood and shook the man's hand. "Truthfully." Gibbs said. "Do we have your support?"

"Yes." Goodman said. "From what I've heard, you are just what those girls need. And I do believe that the girls are just what you need."

The two men said their goodbyes, then Gibbs left. He was feeling good about the meeting, and about Goodman.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Gibbs was only back at NCIS for a few minutes, when a call came in. A Marine was found dead in his apartment. Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva hurried to the scene. Duck and Palmer was right behind them, the young assistant actually found the place without getting lost more then once.

They found the man laying in the floor, with a knife sticking out of his chest. Maggots were crawling around the wound and man's face, they were also on the floor.

"Bag the maggots, Probie." Tom said, smirking at Tony.

"No way." Tony argued, glaring at the man. "I am…."

"A probie today." Gibbs remanded him. "You lost the arm wrestling match, remember."

"I am going to shoot her." Tony grumbled, as he began the task of placing the wriggling creatures into a jar. "Why do I have to do this?" he whined.

"To help me determine the time of death, my boy." Ducky said.

"I know that, but why do I have to this?"

"Because you lost an arm wrestling match with a fourteen-year-old little girl." Ziva replied with a smile.

Tony glared at her, but continued what he was doing. "She is going to pay for this." He said.

Tim was enjoying the sight a great deal, watching someone else get saddled with the gross jobs.

After finishing up at the crime scene, Gibbs sent Tony to search the small wooded area behind the house. Tony did it, but not without complaining, it was another probie job. Then he had to dig through the man's garbage.

Tony was in a bad mood when he walked back into the house and saw Gibbs knealing beside a door in the floor.

"Where does that go Boss?" he asked.

"Under the house, McGee found some blood beside the door. Check it out."

"Under the house?" Tony whined. "Boss." But one look from Gibbs and the younger man sighed and did as he was told. Tony had to get on his hands and knees and crawl under the house. He found some footprints and that lead to a hole in the house's underpinning. Tony came out the other side of the house and saw Tim taking pictures of a broken window.

"McGee." He called out, nodding to a flattened spot on the lawn. "Think I found how the killer got out."

The young man nodded and followed Tony, easily slipping back into the probie agent. He loved watching Tony doing probie tasks, but was smart enough to let the man lead the way in an investigation. The trail lead out to a highway, then they lost it.

When they got back to the house, Ducky and Palmer were already leaving with the body of Petty Officer Ryan Mills. The team packed up and headed back to NCIS.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chris was really bored, which was not a good thing. Abby and Mandy were playing hide and seek, Chris having quit a few minutes before. The fourteen-year-old was sitting on a chair in Abby's lab, spinning around as fast as she could. But all that was doing was making her dizzy, it was not relieving her boredom.

She really wanted to play on a computer, but still had a couple days left before she could. She watched as Abby looked for Mandy and sighed, she was so bored. The teen's eyes glanced at Abby's computer and a small smile crept to her face. Maybe she could play for a few minutes without getting caught.

"Don't even think about it Chris." Abby warned. Chris looked up and saw the scientist looking at her. "Gibbs will not be happy, and an unhappy Gibbs is not a good thing."

"I'm bored, Abbs." The teen said.

"I know, not a lot of cool things to do here that's not work related. And I doubt Gibbs would approve of you helping out on cases."

"Think I'll go grab something to drink." Chris said, standing up, swaying slighty. "After the room stops spinning."

Abby laughed and said, "Remember, just to the machine and back. No pit stops."

"Okay. You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Mandy, want a soda?" Chris called out.

"Yeah!" A loud voice hollered back.

Abby smiled, now she knew where the little girl was hiding.

Chris walked to the soda machines and started to insert some coins, then something caught her eye. It was an open office door with a computer sitting on a desk. The room was empty except for the computer and desk. Chris looked towards Abby's lab and smiled. She could be back before Abby began to look for her, and she doubted the woman would tell Gibbs that she was late returning from the vending machines.

The teen went into the room and booted up the computer, then she logged onto the internet and started playing a game. The young girl was so lost in the game that she didn't notice how long she was playing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Chris hadn't returned after twenty minutes, Abby was beginning to worry. She took Mandy's hand and walked to the vending machine, but did not see the missing teen. Then she heard soft typing noises coming from a closed office door. With a sigh, she headed that way, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Gibbs walking towards her.

"Great." She muttered.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"Hey Abbs." Gibbs greeted, then smiled at the four-year-old standing beside her. The little girl held her arms up and Gibbs picked her up.

"We played hide and seek." The little girl smiled. "I won."

"Kids great at hiding." Abby said. "And seeking."

"Where's Chris?" Gibbs asked.

Before Abby could answer, Mandy did. "That's who we're looking for."

"She playing hide and seek?" Gibbs asked, not liking the look on Abby's face. She wasn't telling him something.

"Yeah." Abby lied. "No go on back to work while we finish playing."

Mandy gave Abby a confused look, one that Gibbs saw. He knew Abby was lying.

"Abigail." Gibbs said sternly. "Do not lie to me."

"I'm not." She said, trying to sound convincing. She didn't was Chris in trouble.

Then Gibbs heard the faint typing sounds and knew what was going on.

"Abby, take Mandy into the bullpen and leave her there. Then go to your lab and wait for me."

"She's bored." Abby said, reaching for the small child in Gibbs' arms.

"Now." Gibbs' voice was stern.

"Okay." She quickly left, carrying Mandy. Now her and Chris was in trouble, Gibbs hated being lied to.

Gibbs walked to the office and opened the door, reveling a startled fourteen-year-old.

"Gibbs." She said, nervously.

"Care to explain?" he asked, his voice still stern.

"I..I was bored."

"I believe that's the excuse you used the last time you used broke a rule."

"Yes Sir."

"Did Abby know you were in here?"

"No Sir, she thinks I went for a soda."

"She figured it out, then lied to me about it to keep you out of trouble."

Gibbs walked over to her and pulled the chair, with he in it, out from the desk. "Stand up."

She did as she was told and Gibbs sat in the vacated chair with her standing in front of him.

"You being bored is never an acceptable reason for breaking a rule. When I restrict you from doing something, I expect my orders to be followed. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'm adding an extra week to the no computer punishment."

"But…"

"No butts."

"Yes Sir."

"And you've also earned yourself a spanking."

Chris hung her head, but nodded. She had expected as much.

"Let's get it over with." Gibbs gently helped the teen over his lap and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why are you being spanked?"

"Because I was grounded from using a computer, but snuck away and used one anyway."

"Did you lie to Abby about where you were going?"

"No Sir, I was really going to the vending machine, then I saw the empty office."

Gibbs nodded, then brought his hand down hard on her jean covered bottom. Gibbs rained down swat after swat, causing her to squirm and wince. As her butt heated, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was soon crying, as the pain intensified.

Gibbs dropped one of her knees and aimed a flurry of hard swats to her under curve, causing the cries to turn to sobs. Gibbs finished the spanking with a set of ten hard swats to her upper thighs. When he was finished, Chris was sobbing hard over his knees.

Gibbs rubbed soothing circles on the teen's back as she calmed down. Then he helped her to her feet and wrapped her in a hug, which she returned. She buried she face in his shoulder and cried out her pain. After her cries stopped, Gibbs kissed the top of her head. Then they pulled apart.

"Alls forgiven." He said gently. "It's over, except the restriction."

He reached out a hand and used a thump to gently wipe away a few stray tears. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said, loving that the words come so easily to her. she really did love the man seated in front of her, the man who loved her enough to correct her when she did something wrong.

"Let's go get you washed up, then head back upstairs. I still have a forensic scientist to deal with."

"She was just protecting me."

"I know, but she still lied to me."

"She won't get wrote up will she?" Chris asked, not wanting the woman to get in trouble.

"No, I deal with disobedience through unofficial channels."

Chris nodded, thinking that Abby would just get lectured, yelled at, maybe head slapped like Gibbs did Tony.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Abby sat in her lab knowing what was coming, knowing she was in big trouble. Gibbs hated being lied to. The doors opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Bathroom." He said, walking to the small bathroom hooked onto the lab. Abby followed.

"Why?" he asked as he stood in front of the sink.

"I..I just didn't want her in trouble." Abby said.

"You never lie to me, especially about my daughter." Gibbs said sternly. "I'm glad that you care enough about her to try to protect her, but she does not need protection from me."

"I know, Gibbs." She said.

Gibbs took a paper towel and wet it, then put soap on it.

"Open." He said.

Abby looked at the soapy towel and shook her head, clamping her mouth shut.

Gibbs laid the towel on the sink, then grabbed Abby's arm. He turned her sideways and landed two hard swats to the seat of her skirt. Then turned her back around.

"Open." He ordered again.

Abby rubbed her stinging butt, and opened her mouth. Then she squeezed her eyes shut.

Gibbs stuck the towel into her mouth and began to wash it out. When he was finished, he through the towel in the trash.

Abby stood there, tears in her eyes. Finally Gibbs motioned towards the sink and Abby immedatily spit out the vial tasting soap and rinsed her mouth out with water.

When she was done, Gibbs wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "All's forgiven."

Abby nodded and returned the hug.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon.


	19. Chapter 19

NCIS

Monsters And Heroes

Chapter # 19

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later, Chris walked into Abby's lab. The scientist was sitting at her computer, typing.

"Hey Chris." She smiled, and then gave her a sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just sore. Gibbs has a very strong hand. Look, I'm sorry about getting you in hot water. And I want to thank you for looking out for me, for trying to keep me out of trouble."

"Not a problem." Abby smiled.

"So, I'm guessing you got lectured."

"A short one, and my mouth washed out with soap."

"Huh?" Chris asked in confusion. "He washed your mouth out with soap?"

"Yeah, Gibbs hates to be lied too."

"But you're an adult."

"Gibbs takes on a hands on approach to discipline." Abby explained. "It's not always pleasant, but it beats going through official channels."

"How hands on?"

"Same as with you."

Now Chris was really confused. "Gibbs spanks you?"

"Yeah. Tony, Tim, and Ziva too. Tony would have been kicked out of NCIS a long time ago if Gibbs wrote him up for every infraction."

Then a thought struck the young teen. "So when I'm old like you guys, he'll still roast my rump when I mess up?"

"Yeah he w….Hey!" Abby exclaimed the last word as Chris's words registered. "I am not old."

Before Chris could respond, Tony and Tim walked into the lab. Tony was carrying two large evidence boxes, he glared at Chris as he sat the boxes on the table.

"What's that look for?" Chris asked.

"Your arm wrestling wager." Tim smiled. "Tony was the probie today."

"Serves you right." Chris said.

"For what?" Tony demanded to know.

"For being you." Chris smiled sweetly.

"Upstairs." Tony said, still glaring at her. And trying not to smile. "Abby has work to do."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that evening, Gibbs and the girls went home. Gibbs and Chris were currently cooking dinner, Mandy was sitting at the kitchen table coloring in her Scooby Doo coloring book.

"Can I call you Daddy?" The four-year-old's question caught both Gibbs and Chris by surprise. Gibbs quickly recovered and knelt beside the little girl's chair.

"I would love you to call me Daddy." He smiled at her.

Mandy returned the smiled and said, "I've never had a Daddy before."

"Well, you've got one now." He wrapped his arms around her and Mandy returned the hug.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few hours later, Gibbs was working on his boat. He heard a noise at the top of the stairs and looked up to see Chris standing there.

"Come on, Chris." He smiled. "Can't sleep?"

"No."

She walked over to him and he handed her a palm sander. "Wanna talk about it?"

Chris started sanding, trying to get the words in her head to come out. She loved Gibbs, and really wanted him to be her Dad. But she wasn't sure if she could call him Dad, not yet. But she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Gibbs worked along side the young teen, glancing over at her, but not saying anything. He didn't want to crowd her; he wanted her to open up on her own.

Finally she stopped sanding and looked at him. "I'm not ready to call you Dad." Then she hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Gibbs laid his sander down and lifted the teen's chin with his finger, until they were looking each other in the eyes. His voice was gentle as he said, "Never apologize for your feelings. I would love for you to call me Dad, but not before you are ready. I want you to be sure you feel comfortable about it, and I am willing to wait just as long as you need to."

"You're not upset?"

"No."

Chris smiled and said, "I'm glad you adopted us."

"So am I, Honey. So am I."

"So, what do I call you?"

"Well, Gibbs is way too formal for a Father and Daughter. How about Jethro?"

"Sounds good, Jethro."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Now go get some sleep."

"Yes Sir."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Gibbs and the girls walked into the NCIS daycare which was located on the first floor. They were greeted by a young woman.

"Agent Gibbs." She smiled. "Director Shepard said to expect you." Then she smiled at the four-year-old. "Hello Mandy."

"Hello."

"Hello Chris."

"Hello, Ma'am."

They were given a tour of the place and Gibbs felt good about leaving his youngest daughter there. When Gibbs and Chris left, Mandy was playing dolls with another little girl.

"Now we need to find you a place to hang out while I'm at work." Gibbs said, as they entered the elevator.

"I like the arrangement we have now." The teen said. "I love hanging out at NCIS."

"I know, but it's no place for a teenager. It's a place of work, and some of that work is not suitable for someone your age."

"But."

"Christina." Gibbs said, his voice getting a sterner tone to it.

"Yes Sir." She sighed. Then she brightened a little. "I can hang out at home."

"Not alone."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer."

"You will be home alone some, but not all day. End of discussion."

Chris sighed, but didn't say anything else. She knew it wouldn't do any good.

They entered the bullpen and saw that Ziva, Tony, and Tim were already there.

"Chris." Gibbs said. "Go and stay with Abby for a little while."

"Yes Sir." She said, doing as she was told.

"Anyone know who killed my Petty Officer?" Gibbs asked, sitting at his desk.

"My bet is on his wife." Tony said. "Petty Officer Mills has been dead for six days, but Mrs. Mills never filed a missing persons report."

"Petty Officer Mills was planning on divorcing Mrs. Mills." Tim added. "He spoke with a lawyer the day before Ducky said he was killed."

"According to some of the other wives on base." Ziva said. "Sandra Mills was having an affair."

"Wait are you waiting for DiNozzo?" Gibbs said. "Bring her in, take David with you."

"On it Boss." Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear, then left.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Yes, Boss?"

""I need your opinion on something."

"Sure." Tim said, feeling proud that Gibbs wanted his opinion on anything. "What about?"

"A school for Chris. I know she needs one that will challenge her intellectually , but she also needs one where she's with kids her own age. I know she's smarter then most kids her age, and she'll probably be in a grade with older kids."

"There's Westmore." McGee said. "That's where my Sister Sarah went to school. It's designed to keep kids with their own age groups, but let's them learn at their own pace. Sarah loved it. She was always real good in Literature and English, but had trouble with science and math. The school challenged her in the areas she was good at, and offered one on one help with the subjects she was struggling with."

"I also want her to be a kid." Gibbs said, liking the sounds of this school. It was one of the ones that Dr. Goodman gave him a file on, but he hadn't read about it yet.

"Westmore has a lot of fun activities and sports." McGee assured him. "All of the sports and clubs that regular schools have. Each student is assigned a career counselor who makes sure that the student's academic workload is manageable."

"How easy is it to get in? And how expensive is it?"

"Very hard and very expensive." McGee said. "But Chris is smart enough to pass the entrance exams and get a full scholarship. That's how Sarah was able to attend, there's no way our parents could have afforded the tuition."

"Sounds like a place to look into."

"There is one problem though; it has a very strict dress code with uniforms."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony and Ziva brought in the widow of Petty Officer Mills and took her to an integration room. The woman was very nervous, and it only took Gibbs fifteen minutes before she confessed to the murder. Gibbs walked into the hallway and saw Tony handing Ziva some money.

Gibbs walked by them, reaching out and slapping Tony in the back of the head.

"Oww! What was that for, Boss?" Tony whined.

"For betting against me." He said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A few minutes later, Gibbs was sitting at his desk when he heard Tony groan loudly. He looked at the younger man.

"The Director just sent out E-Mails." He said. "Our team is ordered to attend a dinner for inter agency cooperation this weekend. Black ties and evening gowns."

"You would look cute in an evening gown." Ziva remarked, earning her a glare from Tony.

Gibbs quickly checked his E-Mail, then stood and headed up the stairs to the Director's office.

"I bet ten bucks he gets us out of this dinner." Tony said. "Any takers?"

"No." Tim and Ziva both said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

More soon. What do you think?


End file.
